Guitar Pick
by xOx ShinjiHirako XoX
Summary: His face was hidden behind the mask, but I could still picture the smirk he wore. All I wanted in life was my music, sake, and my little Ichigo. But I could never forget my past, never forget him. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Then again, did I want him to? Shinji/OC
1. Guitar Hero

**Hello random person ;) thanks for choosing this FanFiction to read. Anyhow, I know I should probably be writing my other FanFic but this idea just popped into my mind the other day and I had to type it all out. Life or death situation people :)**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did, but I don't own bleach or any of its plot or characters. I do however own Ayane, Minori, Ryuu, and Chiyo. So pretty please, with a cherry on top, do not sue.

**Chapter 1**

I tied off the front of my corset reluctantly. It was black with a white center that the thin black ribbons crisscrossed. It also ended halfway down my torso and made my breasts ten thousand times larger. To make matters worse, I had to wear a frilly miniskirt with black knee-high socks.

I turned to my best friend, "Do I really have to wear this?"

She made an overdramatic offended look, "Of course you do Ayane; it's the guitarist's outfit! Why do we go through this every concert?"

I pulled the skirt down, feeling slightly exposed. But my friend obviously saw and pulled it up even higher. Great, I might as well not wear any skirt at all! The hem only stopped about two inches from my underwear and I couldn't be more embarrassed.

"We've been in this band for four years and you still can't accept the uniform," she sighed.

I hugged her, "Minori," her blue eyes looked at me hopefully. I smiled softly, "I love this uniform."

Her pretty face lit up completely. Minori squeezed me tightly before skipping toward the door, her dark brown hair bouncing around.

She turned around and flashed me a smile, "Ayane, the guys are going to drool all over you," she winked and pretended making a sizzling sound, "Hot."

I chuckled, "Same goes for you."

Minori left the dress room. Probably to make sure if everything was prepared on stage. She was so fussy about things, and got really snappy if they weren't up to her expectations. Yeah, that was my friend; always taking charge despite her age. I found it ironic how much a bunch of fifteen-year olds could do compared to me who was _a lot_ older than they were.

"Must be old age," I murmured as I fixed my high-pigtails.

My hair was being annoying tonight; the white and brown strands just wouldn't stay out of my face. And yes, my hair is naturally brown and white, which yes, I know, is very unusual.

After five minutes of fiddling with them, I got them in position. And just in time as well. I turned when I heard footsteps running down the hall. One of the workers came in fixing his earpiece.

"You're on in ten minutes," he waved me with his clipboard.

I nodded and walked to the door, grabbing my guitar as I passed it. It was a black and had a flaming skull logo etched into it. Walking behind the man, I could feel how nervous he was. Stifling a chuckle, I quickened my pace to the stage. I spotted Minori talking to our drummer and the second guitarist. Both of the band members were being berated for something.

"Chiyo," the tall girl turned at the sound of my voice, "You want to quickly warm up?"

She nodded gratefully, walking to the side and playing some chords and exercises. One down; one to go.

"Ryuu, I got you those drumsticks you asked for," I tossed him the pair.

He caught them and grinned like a madman, "Thanks dude."

"No problem," I started stretching my fingers.

"Ayane; catch," Chiyo threw me a stress ball.

I started squeezing it, "Thanks," she nodded in response.

Minori pouted, "Ayane, why did you do that?"

I began strumming my guitar. After concentrating on some complex patterns to get my fingers (and mind) working, I glanced at her.

"Shouldn't the lead singer be conserving her voice from shouting before a show?" My eyebrow rose slightly.

She gasped, "You are so right Ayane!"

Minori rushed off with her mouth shut and began gulping down water. I rolled my eyes as the girl began going through the scales. After nine minutes of no conversation whatsoever, the same workman that collected me came up.

He cleared his throat, "One minute before the show begins."

Chiyo walked up to me, still plucking at her guitar, "He's hot hey?"

I laughed, but looked at him. He had black hair and green eyes with a muscular build.

"He's definitely a looker," I admitted while looking back at what I was doing, "But he's not my type."

I heard Chiyo chuckle, "No one is your type Ayane. Don't you think it's time you started settling down for a boyfriend?"

"Like Ichigo for instance," Ryuu obviously overheard the conversation.

"What?!" I nearly dropped my instrument, "Have you finally lost it? Ichigo Kurosaki and I are just friends," I growled at their faces, "Good friends."

"_Very_ good friends," Minori giggled, "Or maybe Uryū Ishida, he's cute."

A groan escaped my lips as I looked up at the ceiling. Why did this happen every time we talked about relationships? It was so damn annoying.

"Come on, Yan-yan," Minori smiled, "Why aren't you interested in any of the guys in our school?"

"Statutory rape," was my reply.

Chiyo burst out laughing, "What are you talking about, you're fifteen like them."

I simply ignored them and walked out on stage. The place was packed today; there were at least a few hundred people. Oh great, most of them were guys from my school. I had to fight the urge to pull down my skirt.

Ignoring the wolf whistles we all received, my band took their positions. Minori skipped to the microphone in the front while Ryuu sat behind his drum set –or his 'babies' as he called them. Chiyo followed me to the left side of the stage where we pulled a few notes to show off.

"HEY GUYS!" Minori said in her cheerful voice.

How she always managed to keep happy was beyond me. The crowd went crazy when she spoke, screaming all sorts of confessions and crap.

"IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU ALL TOO!" she giggled, making all the boy's eyes turn into hearts. I was getting ready to gag.

"Minori, hurry it up," I whispered to her.

She sighed, "Fine," then said to everyone else, "HERE'S OUR NEW SONG; COUNTER STROKE!"

The crowd was filled with cries again, and Ryuu tapped his sticks twice to give us a single. Chiyo and I both started on the same note, but starting alternating parts. I waited as soon as she finished her piece to start mine. I had to admit, it did sound cool, and our intro was driving everyone insane. Ryuu began playing his drums in a continuous rhythm. I stopped playing as Minori started her sing.

She pronounced every word perfectly in a low and (as some boys would describe it) sexy voice. It was perfect for rock.

As she ended the first verse, we started picking up the tune slightly and started the chorus. I hit a few low notes to emphasize the lines, followed by Ryuu making a few rapid and stronger beats. Minori did some 'oohing' and 'hmm' to finish it.

Chorus two went fairly quickly and was a bit more upbeat than the previous verse. My fingers were itching to start moving along my guitar, and temptation coursed my veins.

"_This is vengeance, an eye for an eye_," Minori finished as my fingers began working at the strings.

Ryuu's drums slowly died away along with Chiyo, allowing my solo to carry out throughout the park. When I reached a really high chord, I started playing very quickly. Energy filled my fingers as they danced across the fingerboard. My concentration was fixed entirely on which strings to brush, and which note to hit. My solo lasted for about a minute before I stepped back, slowly closing it.

Minori began repeating the main line of the chorus while Chiyo joined me. We playing sync with each other, playing by the beat Ryuu had set for us. And busy I quickly walked up to the microphone to my friend. Chiyo took over my part as I only played a few chords. Minori winked at me and we both leaned forward.

"_You're the counter stroke,_" Chiyo, and Ryuu both stopped playing their instruments as Minori and I sang the last line.

I headed toward home after the concert. I watched for creepers as I walked down the alleyways. When I finally reached my destination and grinned at the man standing there. He wore a perverted smile and opened his arms as I walked straight to him. Giving him the biggest smile ever, I slammed my foot in his face.

"Ow Ayane," he rubbed his face, "You're so mean."

"Kisuke you son of a b-" I was cut off by the woman standing in the doorway.

Shoving the shopkeeper out of the way, I rushed over to her and hugged her, "Yoruichi when did you get here?"

She patted my head and answered, "Kisuke told me you were dressed up but I never imagined this."

I felt my cheeks warm up, but I managed a moan, "Teenagers nowadays wear really exposed stuff," I sighed at the face she pulled, "Okay, I guess I like it… to a certain extent."

Kisuke opened his fan, "Well I _love_ how the girls dress up these days!"

He dodged my fist that I sent towards his face unfortunately. Growling, I was about to lecture him about how disgusting he was when Yoruichi picked me up.

"Come on, let's get you inside," she laughed.

I thrashed around, "Put me down Yoruichi, right now! I'm not some kid; I'm a hundred and seventy-three years old for God's sake!"

She threw me down next to Tessai. I rubbed my butt and shot her a scowl.

"The hell Shihōin?" I stood up, "That freaking hurt."

The purple-haired woman chuckled, "My, my. You have such a temper, Ayane."

"Yeah, well you know how Kisuke is with girls that are practically naked," I muttered, taking the cup Tessai passed me, "Thank you Tessai."

Kisuke came frolicking into the room right there and then; talk about 'speak of the devil' sort of stuff. His hat was hiding his eyes, but I could still imagine that perverted and immature look he wore.

"I'm the luckiest shopkeeper in the world," his laidback voice chanted.

Yoruichi snorted, "And why is that Kisuke?"

"I have two beautiful women in my house right now," he sighed, fanning himself.

I raised an eyebrow before sipping my tea and calming myself down. Breath in… breath out… breath in… breath out. Ah, that felt better now.

"And I have the perfect game to play," he pulled out a bottle from only the Spirit King knew where, "Truth or Dare."

I considered either making a run for Ichigo's house, but he would get peeved. I was worried what might happen to my body if I went to my inner world, and quite frankly, I couldn't abandon Yoruichi.

Instead, I got up and walked over to the former shinigami, pouring my hot tea all over him. Yoruichi winced, and Tessai rushed over with a cloth. Kisuke peered at me from underneath his bucket hat. Usually, I wasn't this grumpy, but this outfit was both freezing and annoying.

Kisuke patted my head, "There, there little Ayane. There's no need to be so violent."

"What's with the 'little Ayane' crap?" I questioned, "If we were in the Soul Society, I would have your ass Urahara," my eyes widened at what I had just said.

Yoruichi burst out laughing, and even Tessai snickered a bit. My cheeks turned bright red, and Kisuke rubbed the back of his head; obviously embarrassed. Luckily for me, Jinta came stomping into the room.

"Can you idiots shut up," he complained, "Some of us are trying to sleep," he took one glance at me before snorting, "Nice outfit, Ayane."

I threw my arms up in exasperation, "Kisuke it's bad enough that this brat is bossy. Please don't rub too much off on him."

Before he could say anything, I turned my back on the whole group and stared squarely at Jinta. It took one glare to send me hauling him over my shoulder and carrying him to his room.

"Put me down you prostitute!" he yelled.

I pressed down on his pressure point and made him fall asleep. When he was tucked in bed, I quickly checked on Ururu. She was curled up next to her teddy bear, mumbling softly. I smiled, ruffling her hair gently and kissing both children on the forehead. Closing the door quietly behind me, I walked back to Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai.

"Kisuke," I gave him my best puppy face, "Please tell me you have some sake."

"You're fifteen though," Kisuke winked.

I gave him an unimpressed look, making him chuckle. He nodded to Tessai, who poured me a glass of sake. I really hated having to ask for alcohol, it made me feel uncomfortable. What century-year old grandma asked for sake when they were entitled to as much as they wanted? I often considered moving away, but I didn't have the heart. Kisuke was my best friend and so was Tessai, and I loved Jinta and Ururu too much to leave them. And Yoruichi rarely visited as it was so I wanted to see her as much as possible.

I gave both Tessai and Kisuke a quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you."

As I walked past Tessai, I slipped the bottle from his hand and sauntered over to my room. Yoruichi followed me, and soon we were sharing the bottle.

"So how did the concert go?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Same as usual; screaming crowd, hot guys, and guitar solos."

She nodded, taking a long sip from the bottle, "How's Ichigo?"

I hooked my finger at her and she passed the bottle, "He's as prude as ever, not that I'm complaining though. That Hollow seems to be bothering him."

Yoruichi sighed, "They'll be coming soon."

I tapped my fingers against the glass of the bottle. The room filled with silence, and I quickly snapped out of it. Trying to forget that night, I started downing the sake.

"Hey, I still want some," Yoruichi whined.

I threw her a Cheshire grin and crawled underneath my bed. Yoruichi crouched down to see me sliding out a box filled with bottles. Her golden eyes widened in surprise, but her lips curled up in a grin.

"How did you hide this from Kisuke?" she asked, popping open one bottle.

As I followed suit, I chuckled, "Tessai helped me."

She nearly spilled all her sake, "_Tessai_!"

"I help him; he helps me," I explained simply, "Why do you think Tessai is my favorite?"

"Don't lie, Ayane, we all know about you and Kisuke," the she-cat rolled her eyes.

And I was the first to choke on my drink. My coughs came out in ragged gaps, and it didn't help when Yoruichi started smacking my back. What was I; her personal punching bag? I found people just slapped people on the back when they were coughing for fun.

"What are you talking about?" I spluttered, wolfing the last of my sake.

As I opened another one, I saw Yoruichi eyeing me worriedly, "I don't know how you can hold your liquor so well."

"Years of experience," I laughed then pressed on, "Now spill."

She slumped back onto my bed, "For instance, you share a room."

"That's because this house is too small for me to have a separate room," I objected, "It would be inappropriate for me to stay in Jinta and Ururu's room."

"And it's not inappropriate for you and him to share a bed," it was more of a statement than a question.

I shrugged, "At least I'm not cold in the winter."

She laughed, and I could tell the sake was kicking in. I heard footsteps coming toward the bedroom door, so I shoved all the bottles into the box and slid it into the Kidō barrier again. Because I was moving in such a rush, I hit my head climbing back out. Rubbing my head, I noticed Yoruichi was passed out on the bed.

"Stupid drunk," I laughed and got up.

I sighed. There was no one in the room as far as I knew. Was I just imagining those footsteps?

"Is your head alright?" Kisuke's laidback voice said from behind me.

"Geez!" I jumped three feet into the air.

I turned to Kisuke and pouted, "You idiot, how much times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?"

He grinned and walked over to Yoruichi, "She's really out of it."

"It must have been the journey here," I reasoned –mostly to myself –as I stood next to him, "Yoruichi never passes out with a few sips of sake."

He gave me a long questioning look, and I eventually started patting down my face in search of the thing on my face. I stopped when Kisuke hauled the box of sake from under the bed.

"So when were you planning to tell me?" he asked casually, but in a fatherly manner as well.

"Did Tessai tell you?" I asked.

His voice showed how surprised he was, "Tessai was in on this too?"

I groaned, "Kisuke, it's just a bit of sake. It's not like I drink a lot, just when I do, I get plastered."

He nodded lazily. I wandered if he actually heard me. His eyes were really sleepy-looking, and I hoped he wasn't going to fall on top of me. It was next to impossible to wake him up, no matter what the time it was or how many hours he got of sleep.

I started dragging the sleeping she-cat off the bed. I was absolutely sure Yoruichi gained weight because man was she heavy. Maybe I was too used to picking her up in cat form. Placing her on the couch, I placed a blanket over her and let her dream about milk and yarn.

By the time I headed back to my bedroom, I was also starting to get droopy-eyed. Too bad I had ten more gigs for the rest of the month. And on top of that, I still had to go to that stupid school to watch Ichigo and his friends, as well as keeping everyone in line at the shop.

"Kisuke, don't even think about sneaking into the bathroom while I'm in there," I warned as I grabbed my pajamas.

He mumbled his reply and lazily took off his hat. I wish I had a camera with me, this was one of the rare sightings of Kisuke Urahara taking off his _hat_. The green-and-white thing that makes him look like a hobo fisherman and tells people he's a creeper.

Shrugging, I climbed into the shower and let the tepid water wash off all the glitter and sweat. Why I joined a band in the first place was beyond me. Oh wait a second, now I remember that it was Yoruichi that had signed me up against my will. As if my life wasn't busy enough, she had to add another chore to my list.

_"It'll be fun," _she said, _"Make you blend in with the others."_

Damn cat, one day would be one day that I get a dog and sic him on her. Then again, she'd get angry if her tail was ruined… which I didn't want to see thank you very much. Last time her tail was kinked, she nearly tore Ichigo in half with those razor sharp claws of hers.

After washing all the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair, I turned off the faucet. I quickly wrung my hair out and wrapped my body in one of the towels. Why did Kisuke have to be so freaking huge? Then again, I was the shortest adult in this household. But what was so ironic about it was that all five foot one of me still managed to wash the dishes, advertise our products, collect items from faraway places, and still do all the teenage stuff. I know, I live with a bunch of lazy bastards.

My hand brushed the countertop as I dropped my towel to get dressed. Where the hell were my clothes? I was sure I placed them on here. Looks like I just had to get them from the room. My eyebrow began twitching when I realized that my towel was gone as well.

"KISUKE, YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO RUN!"

* * *

**So what do you think? Awesome, so-so, utterly sucked? If you hated the band part I understand because I have no idea how to play the guitar so sorry to all the guitarist who want to kick my behind right now :) I'll be posting the second chapter up soon so keep your eyes wide open (warning: doing that might lead to them falling out).**


	2. Forbidden Love

**Here it is! Presenting... Chapter 2 *dramatic pose*! Please excuse my dirty mouth but Ayane does tend to swear a lot so consider this your warning ;)**

**Chapter 2**

I walked into the kitchen the next morning and got a piece of toast. Yoruichi was trying to not laugh when she saw me, and Tessai tried to keep his composure. Jinta backed away from me slightly, and Ururu gave me a smile. I patted her on the head gently as I made my way to the kettle.

"Good morning Kisuke," I was handed a cup of coffee.

"Hey Ayane," he said groggily.

My eyes traveled up his face, and grinned with satisfaction with the memory of last night. I lifted his hat and started giggling. A black circle surrounded his swollen eye.

"Nice shinier you got there," I tapped his cheek and slumped into a chair next to Yoruichi.

She winked at me and we all continued our morning ritual. I sipped the bitter coffee while watching Jinta complain to Tessai about yet another thing. Yoruichi talked to Kisuke about things like Ichigo and them.

"Uh, Kisuke?" Ururu asked shyly.

I smiled and Kisuke looked at her kindly.

She carried on, "Who's… 'Them?'"

Everyone stilled, and Ururu was about to drop the subject. Kisuke began explaining to her, and Yoruichi watched me warily.

"Don't give me that look," I muttered, "I'm fine."

She nodded then turned to the conversation at hand. Deciding that this wasn't something I wanted to talk about, I got up and put my glass in the sink. I quickly got changed into my uniform. Just another day in paradise. I didn't feel like dealing with the girls today, maybe I should go hang out with Ichigo. They seemed to get me, and they didn't talk about crushes _all_ the time.

This thing was nearly as bad as the outfit I wore last night. I tried to pull the skirt down to at least cover a good portion of my legs before grabbing my brush. I grimaced as I pulled at a particularly tricky and painful knot. After pulling it up in a high ponytail, I fixed my shirt so that it wasn't tucked in. I always _was_ on the messier side, and what was so wrong about breaking the rules? It wasn't like they could kill me or arrest me for having my own version of the dress code.

Grabbing the slice of toast Yoruichi passed me, I waved goodbye and headed outside. It took me about five minutes to get there, but I finally ended up outside Ichigo's house. I walked up the path and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" a cheerful voice said from the other side.

When the door opened, Isshin smiled and said, "Welcome to the Kurosaki Re-"

He saw that it was me, and we stared levelly at one another. I still remembered the day the captain had agreed to saving that Quincy girl, shocking Kisuke, Ryūken, and I. And that day when Masaki died protecting her son. I had always been fond of the young woman; she was so outgoing and friendly to everyone.

_"Ayane," Masaki said._

_My eyes glanced at her and I smiled kindly, "Yes?"_

_She paused before saying, "You obviously know Isshin's situation with his powers," I nodded and she continued, "So I wanted to ask… that if anything happens to me before he gets them back, I want you to protect Ichigo."_

_I was stunned, but looked at the baby in her arms and grinned, "I'd be happy to, but don't think this gives you an excuse to die."_

"Ayane, 'sup," Ichigo pushed his dad away, "Let's go."

I nodded, waving to Isshin, "Goodbye Kurosaki-sama."

He nodded and eyed me warily. I turned around and walked beside my boy. Even though he didn't even know about his mother's request, I had always been there for Ichigo. He had been like the son I never had; I watched him grow from a distance. I felt the same pride a parent would every time he stood up for himself and his friends. When he had a nightmare, I would lull him back to sleep and hope he forgot about me the next morning. I was happy that I could actually befriend Ichigo now, to talk to him and learn the things I couldn't catch through observations.

"You're really quiet today," Ichigo broke my train of thought.

I laughed, "Would you prefer if I started blabbering like the others?"

He shook his head, "Nah, its fine like this."

We carried on in silence, though it wasn't uncomfortable. I studied Ichigo, wandering if I should tell him about how to control his Hollow. But that would lead to the questions of who I was, and I wasn't sure how he would handle the whole protector thing. Ichigo had always just thought I was a human that didn't know anything about the Soul Society and so on. He believed that Kisuke had adopted me and never told me anything about the real world. But I needed to help him; this had gone on for too long. I could feel the Hollow inside him growing stronger and stronger every day.

"Ichigo, I know how to help you," I stopped in my tracks.

He looked at me from over his shoulder, "What do you mean?"

My eyes met him, "I know Ichigo."

His eyes widened and I continued, "I know about your Hollow, I know about shinigami and Hollows," I stepped toward him until my face was in front of his, "I can help you, Ichigo."

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a squeal. We both turned around to see Minori running up to us with Orihime alongside her.

"For shit's sake," I groaned, pulling back.

Minori winked at me, "Ayane you dirty dog."

Orihime fidgeted, "Um, I'm sorry if we… uh interrupted."

My eyes widened and I sighed, waving to Ichigo, "Think about what I said, Ichigo. I can answer all your questions."

He nodded lamely, and I stomped away to school. Brilliant freaking timing Minori, I'll be sure to kick your ass at lunch. And the way Orihime looked at me broke my heart. It was so obvious that she liked Ichigo, and here it seemed like we were 'getting it on'. A blush worked at my cheeks as I realized how bad the situation had looked. What else would humans think when a guy and a girl's face were close together? It probably seemed like I was whispering sweet nothings into his ear. I shuddered, and walked into the school grounds.

Kids were all grouped outside, talking to each other. A bunch of girls were talking about cute boys, and a gang was plotting out a raid on a nearby candy store. It had better not be Kisuke's store, or I –along with Jinta –would beat them senseless.

Everything was so calm and normal here. Well if you were oblivious to souls and shinigami that is. These poor souls never noticed the Hollows that constantly tried to get in here just to eat them. I shuddered at the thought of one of the students falling victim to a Hollow. But even if Ichigo wasn't there in time, I would be. It was my job to protect those around Ichigo; friend and acquaintance. You could pretty much say that I didn't really have a life and I was the creeper and not Kisuke.

I entered the classroom and ambled straight to my seat. As soon as I sat down, the girls in the class surrounded me. Some of the boys from last night also grinned widely at me. Well now I'm cornered, just great.

"You were amazing last night," one of the girls gasped.

The guys nodded in agreement, and one whistled, "Hot stuff."

As they continued to bombard me, and I continued to ignore them, I spotted Ichigo entering the room. He walked up to Chad, Orihime (when she got here I have no idea), and Uryū. They started talking when Keigo asking why they were hanging out. He went on and on about how strange their newly found alliance was, and something about him being an 'aging puppy that no one wanted to pet'. Ichigo agreed with him about being a puppy, Keigo walked away with his head hung in defeat. Chizuru suddenly hugged Orihime from behind, resulting Tatsuki kicking her in the face.

I sighed and leaned in my chair, folding my arms behind my head. The front legs of my seat hung in the air as I rocked on my chair.

"I see nothing has changed around here," Chizuru said with a hand covering her nose.

"You're right Chizuru," I said, catching everyone's attention.

A grin played on my lips and I continued, "Life is just a perpetual cycle that repeats over and over again. Unless of course," my one eye cracked open, "You have the power to shatter fate."

Ichigo's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Tatsuki commented on Chizuru still being in 'heat'. The things kids made up nowadays. I could see Ichigo was shocked when he realized that Tatsuki could see his badge, but seriously, I never knew he was _that _bad at sensing spiritual pressure.

As the teacher walked in, everyone took their seats and I closed my eyes again. That concert had seriously taken a lot out of me. I chuckled to myself as our Sensei took attendance while calling most of the class (me included) juvenile delinquents.

"We have a transfer student joining our class," she announced.

Well that usually meant either another idiot was joining this class of losers, or trouble. My head shot up as a Hollow's reiastu hit me. Ichigo's badge went flashing and buzzing, making him yelp. While everyone looked at him, I got up and walked out of the room.

"Ayane, where are you going?" the teacher called, but I just waved.

Did she honestly expect me to tell her that I was going to go and hunt a Hollow that only I and special people could see? That would just make me look crazy even though I was probably the most sane in this school.

I started my way toward the Hollow, though there was something bothering me. A strong reiastu was nearby, so I decided to stay hidden and try seeing where this person was. Ichigo came along and killed the Hollow and I finally decided to come down. Whoever was here wasn't going to reveal their self anytime soon. Just as I hopped out, I spotted him and smirked. How I didn't see him before was probably just my stupidity.

"Ayane what are you doing here?" Orihime's voice brought me back to the group.

My smirked widened, "What a ridiculous question Orihime, you obviously know the answer."

Ichigo snapped, "Who are you?"

I raised my eyebrows, "I am many things, Ichigo."

"Stop toying with me damnit!" he gripped his zanpakuto.

I laughed, though I was still nervous of the blade, "You can't hurt me dear boy, it would make Kisuke and Yoruichi very angry."

Ah, acting evil and secretive was so fun. And taunting Ichigo would never get old; he was so short-tempered.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"I'm was a shinigami," I deadpanned, "Your mother asked me to watch over you if she died. I think it is time that you found out, Ichigo."

He looked shocked, and I couldn't really blame him. It wasn't every day that you found out that one of your closest friends was actually your personal stalker as well as a shinigami. But then again, this wasn't the biggest shocker in the worked; take the knowing of Hollows and soul reapers for example.

"We should get back to class," I caught myself from looking up at the Visored. If Ichigo saw him, he would get really mad and probably attack the smirking maniac. And I couldn't afford Ichigo getting in a battle with a strong opponent; former captain or not.

Ichigo nodded and carried on, his face told me that he was deep in thought. Orihime and Chad hesitated, but after my death glare, they were moving double time. It would be funny to see if one of them fell flat on their faces.

"Ayane, I want to see you after class," Sensei tapped her foot against the floor.

I nodded, "Of course Sensei."

How embarrassing; I was going to be lectured by a child. Slumping into my chair, I reverted back to my original position before that Hollow so rudely interrupted my nap. The new kid spoke in a really high voice and something about Shin and an old politician.

"I am Shinji Hirako, pleasure to meet you," he bowed.

My eyes popped out of my head and I toppled over. Everyone in the class laughed, and I got up and fixed my chair. I wondered if he could dodge it if I threw it at him. It was possible, but I didn't want to get in anymore trouble.

"Ayane, you just can't keep still today can you?" Sensei sighed.

So much for that idea.

I stared at Shinji. He still wore that same smirk, but his golden hair was a lot shorter. But damn did he look good in that uniform. Was that a _piercing _on his tongue I just saw?

The Sensei said, "Shinji, go and sit between Ayane and Ichigo."

"Okay," he smiled and walked spastically to the empty chair next to me.

I dropped my head in my hands. This couldn't be happening, why the hell was he here? I peered at him from between my fingers and found him speaking to Ichigo.

"I hope we can be friends, Ichigo," he said in that demented voice he used to use to scare me with.

Ichigo smiled nervously, "Uh… yeah sure."

Shinji grinned and chuckled. He must have felt a hole burning into the back of his head because he turned around to see my glare. His smile only widened. He flicked his hand in a greeting and I simply turned around and ignored him for the entire period.

As soon as the bell rung, I had my stuff packed up and hurled Ichigo away. I a run for the door before Shinji could do anything, only to be stopped by a by someone clearing their throat.

"Ayane, stop harassing Ichigo and come here," Sensei said, "Have you forgotten that you were supposed to come to me at the end of class."

I gulped then let go of Ichigo's shirt. He blinked, as if trying to figure out what had got me so worked up. If only he knew who was after him.

My scowls silenced all who were chuckling. Besides Shinji of course, he was just enjoying himself. How I wished to slam my fist in that pretty face of his. I stood at the teacher's desk as everyone left the classroom. I felt as though I was in kindergarten. Then again, I was most likely waiting for my death sentence for ditching class. Would everyone prefer if I just let some poor soul get eaten by a Hollow? Humans had no appreciation nowadays.

"Ayane, what's gotten into you today?" Sensei asked, "You're not the star of the class, but you never run out of class like that."

I decided that my best shot of living was to keep quiet. I had seen this woman's wrath and was she one mean mama bear.

Just then, Shinji came up to the teacher, "Uh, Sensei? Do you mind telling me where these classes are?"

She grinned evilly and I knew exactly what was coming, "Ayane, you will chauffer Shinji around for the rest of the month."

Okay, I was _not_ expecting that. It took all my willpower not to beat the shit out of her. Stuff her being a vicious man-eating creature, I was personally going to shove my foot up her ass sideways. Did she not just realize how much of a situation she just put me in? Of course not, after all she was just a stupid human!

I said in a strangled voice, "Y-yes Sensei," then I turned to the idiot, "Come along Hirako-taicho... I mean Hirako-san."

He grinned and followed me out of the classroom. His hands were in his pockets and he sauntered after me with a lazy expression across his face. Throughout the whole day, he acted like this. And man did someone upstairs have it in for me _big _time. I had never heard of two people sharing all the same classes until now. It was pure torture because the teachers all decided that since I was his guide, I should sit next to him as well. They were next on my hit list after a certain blonde.

I was in a foul mood by the time the lunch had come. Shinji was still following me around like a lost puppy, and I was getting close to pummeling him. Leading him down the corridor, I began walking toward the bathrooms.

"Uh, I don't think I want to eat in here," he tried stopping.

My hand grasped him and I yanked him into the girl's bathroom. Shoving him into a cubicle, I locked it and slammed him into the tile wall.

"What are you doing here Shinji?" I seethed, my arm holding down on his neck.

He grinned, "I don't know what you're talking about Ayane-chan. I'm not sure why you locked me in the girl's bathroom either. If you wanted a kiss you could have asked."

My other hand gripped his blonde hair and I smacked his head against the wall a few times.

"Don't screw with me," I threatened, "You have no right to be here."

"Is that so?" he uddenly turned serious, which scared me slightly. His eyes looked up at me and he said, "Ichigo is one of us Ayane, just as you are. Hiyori wants to let you know that your time is up."

I shook my head, "Go away Shinji. I can take care of Ichigo myself."

It was my turn to be pinned up. Shinji wore a grin again, and my breath caught in my throat. His nose was touching mine, his brown eyes forcing mine to look into them. His strong hands lay against the wall next to both sides of my head.

"Bring Ichigo with you when you come," he ordered me, "Be a good little lieutenant and listen, okay?"

I spat in his face, "Bite me."

Shinji's lips pressed against mine. That wasn't what the idiom meant but sweet lord did his lips feel so good. I whimpered slightly as he bit my bottom lip. As quickly as our mouths had connected, the kiss was done. He looked at me again and I looked away. Why did I let him do that? Nothing like that had ever happened before. Losing his rank must have loosened the reins on him drastically.

Shinji chuckled and when I turned around, he was gone. Nowhere in the bathroom and I shivered when I realized his reiastu was long gone. His Shunpo had improved dramatically. If this was how all the other Visored were like, did I really have a chance on keeping them away from Ichigo?

I slid against the wall next to the sink. Shinji had said it was time for me to come back. If I did, I could still train Ichigo and make sure he was safe. Not that they would intentionally hurt him, but I was still sketchy on the while idea. Was Ichigo ready to find out the full extent of Aizen's betrayal? I didn't want him rushing off to Hueco Mondo earlier than the Winter War just for the soul purpose of fighting Sosuke.

And there was the question of whether or not I was ready to return. I'm not quite sure what had driven me away from my comrades in the first place. Maybe it was the fact that they were filled with so much hatred and suspicion. It broke my heart to see them hate humans and shinigami alike. In the end, I guess _that_ was what made me hate them. They all hated everyone and even despised people they didn't even know. They weren't the same people they used to be, and they never would be ever again.

I wanted to see Kensei again, as well as the others. But what about the promise I made to Masaki? I had sworn to protect Ichigo no matter what, but how could I do that if I returned to the Visored?

"Ayane are you alright?" Orihime walked inside the bathroom.

I looked up and smiled weakly, "I honestly don't know, Ori."

* * *

**So what do you think? So now you know who Ayane was, but I'll explain it more in the next chapters. Please remember to review so I know what you guys think :) Thanks a bunch**


	3. Questions

**'Sup everyone B) Here's the third chapter so I hope you guys like it ;) Some dark secrets are revealed (but there's still more to come) Mwahahahaha-h *cough cough***

**Chapter 3**

My eyes watched the sky. I waited anxiously outside the captain's office. After a few more minutes, I spotted his silhouette as he walked toward his room to fetch his zanpakuto. His steps faltered briefly when he spotted me.

"Ayane, shouldn't you be at the Second Division?" he walked inside the office and picked up his sword.

I breathed in deeply and blurted out, "Please let me come with you."

He stopped in his tracks and I cried, "I need to help Kensei," I buried my face in my hands to hide my tears, "He never goes this long on patrols, and… I'm really worried about him."

When I felt arms wrapped around me in a hug, I looked up. My sepia eyes met his beaver-brown ones. I suddenly broke and wrapped myself into him, my body being shielded by his haori. He was so warm and just touching him calmed me down.

My eyes suddenly shot open as I realized what I was doing, and stepped back. A blush crept up on my cheeks.

"My apologies Captain Hirako," my voice was a mere whisper.

He sighed, "The Old Man is going to kill me if I bring you."

I nodded, understanding his position.

"But I know you can protect yourself," he added, "And we don't know what we're up against."

My eyes brightened and I bowed, "Arigato Hirako-taichou."

He walked outside, and we Shunpoed to meet up with the others. I had always admired the Fifth Division captain; he was always so fun and casual. But when it came to work, he would let no enemy remain standing. I wish I had that type of personality, but all I was, was a lieutenant who had to boss everyone around because my captain was too lazy.

I felt familiar reiastu and I gasped, "Kensei."

The others looked at me strangely. Just then, Captain Hirako Shunpoed away and I followed to see Kensei attacking Hiyori.

I jolted awake in a cold sweat. Everything was quiet. Kisuke wasn't in bed, and I couldn't hear Yoruichi's loud snoring. Climbing out of the covers, I walked out of the room and found the two standing outside. They briefly looked at me as I came out.

"What's wrong?" I asked, still shaken by my dream.

And then it hit me; an Arrancar, Ichigo, Isshin, and Shinji. I gritted my teeth and ran inside and gripped my guitar. Kisuke and Yoruichi didn't even try stopping me. I lifted the guitar and the instrument began to melt away into a zanpakuto. It was a wakizashi and had a red-and-orange hilt wrapping.

I Shunpoed toward Shinji and Ichigo's reiastu. I spotted them standing above a few buildings, and I could see Shinji wasn't going to let Ichigo go. He was carrying his Hollow mask, and telling by the look on Ichigo's face, he had told the shinigami about the Visored. I growled, forming my mask and lunging at Shinji.

Shinji quickly turned around to see Ayane's Hollow mask. He blocked the hit but struggled against the strength of both her and her Hollow combined. Both zanpakuto grinded against one another, screaming in protest. But the wielders didn't move, scowling at each other.

Ichigo stammered, "Ayane, i-is that you?"

Her voice was husky and double-toned, "Go Ichigo, I'll take care of Shinji."

He hesitated before nodding. He jumped away and Shinji groaned in frustration. Just when he thought he could convince Ichigo, Ayane _had _to show up. He turned to face the woman. Her mask was like a cat's face… a really evil cat. It covered her entire face, and had narrowed eyes and a long grinning jaw. It was pure white and had a long crack splitting from the top. It had pointed ears that curled up slightly at the top.

_Well this is going to be fun_. Shinji thought. _How long has it been since she wore her mask?_

I growled, "I told you to leave him alone."

He smirked, "Now, now, I couldn't let you have all the fun."

My stomach flipped over as I saw his lips move. That forbidden kiss was all it took to want to join the Visored. And that just pissed me off even more.

"He's mine," I pressed the crossed zanpakuto closer to his face.

It scared me sometimes how I spoke like a Hollow. Ichigo was nobody's and I mentally kicked myself for acting like I owned him. It was the reason why I didn't like wearing this mask in the first place. Shinji took the distraction and slipped off my Hollow mask. He searched my face but only found anger and pain.

"Stop trying so hard," he muttered while rolling his eyes, "Kensei and the others really miss you."

I looked away and whispered, "I bet you don't."

He looked at me but I stopped him from saying what he going to. Snatching the mask in his hand, I shattered it.

"Some things never change," he rolled his eyes.

"I don't appreciate you messing with my feelings Shinji," I glared at him, "You knew what would happen if you kissed me!"

He sighed, "You're so dramatic."

I sheathed my zanpakuto and got ready to leave. Ichigo was safe for now, and I didn't trust myself when around this man.

"Don't ever come near me or Ichigo again," I said.

Shinji sighed again. I Shunpoed away, checking where Ichigo was. I landed right next to him, and he gave me a questioning look.

"If you want, I'll explain everything to you Ichigo," I said.

He nodded, "Spill."

I turned to him, "As you know, a Visored is a shinigami with an inner Hollow. You are a Visored whether you like it or not."

He asked, "You and Hirako seemed a little tense with each other. Why?"

I shook my head, "I left the group a few years after we had controlled our Hollows. I've been refusing to have any contact with them ever since," I grinned at him, "But I knew I would have to face them again after what happened to you."

Ichigo demanded, "Did those bastards hurt you?"

"You're so protective Ichigo," my laugh echoed in the night, "I'm tougher than you think. But no, I left on my own accord."

Well that wasn't entirely true. Yes something did happen but Ichigo didn't need to know the details. What happened had happened and it couldn't be changed. I didn't like the idea of Ichigo joining them, but I was beginning to think it was for the best. As much as it hurt my pride, Shinji might just get his way. At the end of the day, I couldn't deny that Ichigo's Hollow was incredibly strong and I couldn't let it take him away from me and his family. Even though Masaki would probably forgive me, I wouldn't forgive myself.

I turned to him, "Ichigo, your Hollow is getting stronger a lot faster than I expected."

"What are you trying to tell me?" his eyebrow rose.

I gave him a long look and finally said, "You should start considering your options Ichigo. At first, I thought I could train you, but now I'm not sure."

He shook his head, "I won't join-"

"Please Ichigo," I interrupted him, "Just think about it, okay? You are starting to run out of time."

The orange-haired boy sighed then nodded. That was all I needed to hear… or see. I turned around and began walking home. There was school tomorrow and I was not looking forward to babysitting Shinji. I should have taught him a lesson, but that would just drive Ichigo further from the Visored. But Shinji had ignored me when I told him to stay away, and that just riled me.

I glanced up and found him still standing where he was, staring down at me. He was frowning for once, and his eyes were pained. This wasn't the end that much I could tell.

Opening the door, I found Isshin sitting with Kisuke. He had his shinigami uniform on, so his powers obviously had returned. I had been regretting this day, the day I would no longer be needed. Now that Isshin had his zanpakuto and power, he could protect Ichigo.

Kisuke looked at me as I walked past, "How did it go?"

I paused at the door, and gave him a skeptical look, "You obviously felt my reiastu change."

He nodded and I carried on, "If you must know, I'm not sure what to do. On one hand, the Visored can do the job properly because of their numbers."

"And on the other hand?" Isshin asked, placing his tea on the table.

I shrugged, "This is Ichigo's decision at the end of the day."

Both Uryū and Ichigo were silent the next day. I watched the two and tried to figure what they might be thinking. Okay, so I could probably guess what was on Ichigo's mind, but what about the Quincy… maybe a new sewing pattern he was trying to memorize? I still found it hard to believe that a guy had such girly tastes. Then again, I acted like a guy most of the time.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Orihime rushed inside the classroom and waved.

I was not in the mood for the happy-chappy girl today. But I also wasn't in the mood for Shinji mimicking her. Damn he was annoying when he did that.

"Good morning Ichigo!" he copied the girl.

She looked a little confused, "Let's see… Shinji right?"

He threw his arms up, "Wow Orihime, you're the best!"

Then those arms wrapped around her, pulling the poor girl into a strangling hug. My eyebrow twitched, and the pencil in my hand snapped in half. An approaching fanboy slowly started backing away; probably figuring this was a bad time. And it definitely was.

A flaming pit boiled inside me, and my brown eyes were probably going bright green. It was so immature, but I was getting pretty jealous. Uryū gave me a confused look as my reiastu suddenly spiked up when Shinji's chest was awfully close to her massive monstrosities. Wait scratch that; they were squishing against them! I was getting close to beating the shit out of both of them with my guitar.

Keigo came to my rescue and yelled, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Shinji turned around and growled, "who's making all that noise?'

He quickly glanced at me and smirked as I fought to control my reiastu. Just to tease me, his arm lingered around Orihime's shoulder. Didn't he realize that his poor, minute ass was about to get kicked?

Shinji and Keigo started rambling until Chizuru came into the conversation. Dear God I hoped I never had to deal with that woman ever. She was the definition of a demon, and I could just imagine flames flickering behind her. She must have come from the depths of Hueco Mondo. Along with those sharp nails of hers, she looked like the female version of Freddy Krueger.

Ichigo abruptly stood up, shutting up everyone. I watched him stroll over to Shinji, grabbing his shoulder.

"Come step outside with me Hirako," he dragged Shinji outside.

The classroom door shut close, and everyone began murmuring. Orihime wore a worried expression, and Uryū was shocked. Chad looked the same as always. I groaned and got up. Ichigo could be so stubborn sometimes, and he didn't realize just what Shinji was capable of.

As I walked passed Orihime, she asked, "Ayane, what's happening?"

I didn't feel like explaining, so I just ignored her. This was starting to get really annoying. Couldn't Ichigo just kindly pull him aside instead of creating a massive ruckus in the morning? Some of us had hangovers, you know, and the last thing we wanted to do deal with was a grumpy teenager boy bullying an old man.

I groggily opened the door then closed it just as Ichigo yelled, "Why are you here Hirako? And what did you do to Ayane?"

Shinji was still acting and said casually, "If I don't go to school then I'll be a delinquent."

"I don't want to join your group so you have no reason to be here!" Wow, Ichigo was more of an idiot than I thought.

Shinji looked at him, "Do you honestly a guy like me will give up that easily? Well you're wrong," he grinned slightly, "If you carry on as a shinigami, your Hollow will slowly devour you. And when that happens; it's game over. Your own power will destroy you; your friends, your family, yourself. Everything will get ground up to bits."

Ichigo's face was full of horror and Shinji continued, "Seriously haven't you noticed it already? The Hollow inside you should be getting stronger at an unimaginable rate. You really should listen to Ayane. Come with me Ichigo, I will show you how to keep your sanity in check," he looked at me, "Oh, and the same goes for you Ayane."

Ichigo glanced back at me, and all I could do was stare back. Shinji was correct. I could see Ichigo was frightened, and I felt tears coming to my eyes. How could I let this happen to him? What had Ichigo done to deserve this fate? All he wanted was to protect everyone, and in return he was given something that could possibly destroy him.

Shinji got up and studied me before entering the classroom again. Ichigo and I just stood there lamely, not sure what to do.

"I'm sorry," I finally said, "I shouldn't have let this happen."

I saw Tatsuki looking at us with both surprise and confusion written all over her face. Giving her a smile, I went back into the classroom as well.

At lunch, I was dragged off by Minori to the woods. When we got there, all the girls were sitting there in a circle. If it was nighttime with a fire in the middle, and they all wore robes, you'd think they were some type of monk or something. Minori grinned at everyone and all eyes were trained on me.

Orihime was the first to speak, "Ayane is it true that you…"

I raised an eyebrow at them and gave them the I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about look. These women were so annoying sometimes. They just expected me to know what they were talking about. Well sor-_ry _if I didn't have that magical telekinesis like they did.

Minori let out a frustrated sigh, "Is it true that you shoved Hirako-san into the girl's bathroom?"

My eyes widened. How the freaking hell did they find out about that? And why did it concern them if I did? I could shove as much boys into the bathroom as I like!

"I don't know what you're talking about," my voice was monotone.

There was no way in hell I was going to let them know what happened between Shinji and me. I myself would love to forget what had occurred in that bathroom. Shinji's testosterone levels must seriously increase when he's in a bathroom with a girl. Is that telling you something or what?

I turned to leave when Orihime blurted out, "What about you and Ichigo?"

Everyone gasped and a few girls said, "She flirted with Ichigo _and then_ Shinji?"

My feet stopped in their track. Bloody woman couldn't keep her mouth shut! Now it looked like I was the biggest whore in the school when all I was doing was _talking_ to a bunch of boys. Last time I checked, there was nothing wrong with that.

"Orihime," I glowered at her, "You should learn to shut up every once and a while. Next time you say something like that you'll deeply regret it," I pointed to the skull logo on my guitar.

Her eyes widened as she finally recognized it. I smirked and walked away. Why did humans have to be so _annoying_? It was a question that constantly popped up in my mind.

Two roars were accompanied by strong reiastu erupting. The entire ground shook as we went full on. Our zanpakuto howled for a fight, and sparks flew into the air as the blades connected. I kicked the girl in the head, catching her off balance. But she quickly recovered, lunging at me and slashing me across my chest. Blood stained my white shirt.

Shinji came running inside the warehouse. His eyes widened as he spotted Hiyori and I fighting one another. It was common for us to argue and bicker over things, but we never unsheathed our zanpakuto and acted so aggressive.

"Both of you stop!" he yelled.

But we ignored him, colliding into each other again. My hand blocked her foot and I Shunpoed to her side. The edge of my zanpakuto sliced through her skin. Hiyori growled, and kicked me in the face. My back hit the wall from the force of her foot hitting my mask.

Placing my hand over it, I fixed the mask and charged at her again. But this time, I started using Hohō. If she wanted to fight me then I'd give her one. As Hiyori swung her sword at me, I used Utsusemi. She was briefly confused by the afterimage I had left behind, and was nearly too late to block my zanpakuto. I pressed harder, and my blade started slicing through hers.

She jumped back, and I went after her. Hiyori blocked my moves, though I managed to stab her in the shoulder. Good, now we were both bleeding.

"Is that all you got Ayane?" Hiyori taunted.

I allowed my reiastu to just flow out of me completely. She was teasing me even though she was losing; what a moron. I lifted my sword, and Shunpoed towards Hiyori. But it was blocked by Shinji. Kensei grabbed me, while Love held down Hiyori. Hachi, Rōjūrō, and Lisa all stood nearby in case there was any trouble.

"Why are you two fighting?" Kensei demanded.

I broke out of his arms and ripped off my mask. Sheathing my zanpakuto, I broke the Hollow mask in half and let it fall to ground. Everyone watched it shatter as it hit the floor.

"You're all just bloodthirsty brutes!" I shouted then pointed at Hiyori, "Especially that _bitch_!"

Shinji tried laying his hand on my shoulder, but I slapped it away. I didn't even know what I did to rile Hiyori up! It was something ridiculous like telling her to shut up.

I glared at Shinji's hurt eyes, "I'm finished! I put up with your behavior for six years  
and I can't take it anymore; you've all changed!"

I dropped to the ground and began walking away. Shinji's stare followed me out, but I didn't look back.

"Ayane-sama," Ururu woke me up from my dream.

I rubbed my head. Why was it always the same dreams every night? I felt terrible about what I had done to the Visored, but that didn't mean I wanted a reminder. Shinji was talking crap when he said they missed me; I left them when they needed me most.

I smiled at the black-haired girl, "What's wrong Ururu?"

She sniffled, "I had… a n-nightmare."

Kisuke was still snoring away and I couldn't leave the frightened girl alone so I brought her into a hug.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" I asked and she nodded.

I pulled open the covers and she climbed in. Ururu grabbed my hand and after some comforting, she finally fell asleep. I stroked her black hair. I wondered what her nightmare was about, but it was probably something like Jinta stealing her toy. I sighed. Maybe the Visored did miss me. I definitely missed them, even that annoying Hiyori brat. But I was afraid they were still the same untrusting people that I had left.

I looked down at the little girl. When she had a nightmare, Jinta and Tessai were always there. When Kisuke and Yoruichi needed someone, they had each other. But what about me? Who did I have to comfort me when things got rough?

That comical smirk was the first thing that came to my mind. In that second, I made up my name.

_I'm coming home._

* * *

**Well thanks for reading the new chapter :) I'm sorry if there were a lot of breaks and in the story but it was just needed ;) Can't wait to hear what you guys think and I hope I finish the fourth chapter soon :D**


	4. Nightmares and Bedtime Stories

**This is an extra long chapter just you guys are so nice! I also would like to thank Rwisher for the review ;) and also thanks Rwisher and Lumina13 for following my story :) **

**So here it is *drumroll* CHAPTER FOUR!**

**Chapter 4**

My guitar strap hung across my shoulder. I stood at the doorway where Yoruichi and Kisuke watched me sadly. I offered them a grin, though I couldn't help but share their grief. I wasn't sure when next I would see them, and if we would still be allies or not.

Yoruichi wrapped her arms around me in a hug, "You don't have to go."

I nodded, "But I do," I hugged Kisuke, "Thank you for taking me into your home. Please tell Ururu and Jinta that I'm sorry."

Tessai opened the door for me and I laughed, "Thanks Tessai."

I walked away from the shop, away from my old third-seat/twelfth-squad-captain, and my old captain. But I couldn't stop now; I had made up my mind. If the Visored didn't accept me then I would be fine. Shinji would just have to die for lying to me, no problem.

Walking for hours upon hours, I finally picked up a trace of their reiastu. I was surprised that they hadn't moved their spot, and I kicked myself for not checking there first.

"Baka," I muttered as I looked through the rows of warehouses.

There were a lot more than there used to be, and I could have sworn they grew in size. And damn was this place low-class. It reminded me of District seventy-five, the place where I grew up. A few hobos were sleeping in the dumpsters, and there were a few men in a dark alleyway with hats and thick coats. What morons, who wore jackets in this weather. It was still a few months until winter.

Winter. That was always the season I hated the most because it meant I couldn't wear my tank tops, but rather those itchy woolly clothes. But this year was different. I wasn't looking forward to the Winter War, and I wandered if the Visored would be partaking in it. Probably not; they liked sitting on their fat butts all day. But this was Aizen we're talking about so I guess it was a fifty-fifty chance.

I saw the orange barrier and shook my head. They couldn't make their hideout more obvious could they? And what was with that wretched squealing from inside the warehouse. What were they doing, strangling a cat?

Testing the barrier, I sighed to learn I couldn't pass through it easily. Hachi must be exhausted if he had to keep this thing up all day every day. How he managed it was beyond me, but then again, I was never one to be talented in Kido.

My mask formed on my face, and I unsheathed my zanpakuto.

"Incinerate Shuzuki!" I held the wakizashi up.

The blade grew in length and ignited. Swinging the blade hard and releasing half of my reiastu, I managed to shatter the force field after a few hits. My zanpakuto went back to being a guitar, although it was very hot. I could touch it because I obviously could not be burnt by my zanpakuto, but others would probably get some bad blisters if they tried.

The first thing I noticed in the warehouse was the couch smack bang in the middle of the building. I had to wander what often happened on that couch considering there were three girls and five boys in the same building. The next thing I noticed were the eight pointy zanpakuto aimed at me. How they only noticed me _now_ when I was in their little HQ was ridiculous. Oh wait… I suppressed my reiastu (Never mind).

I pushed away the blade right in front of my face, "Little children shouldn't run around with sharp objects."

The swords dropped and Shinji stepped forward. He wore an orange shirt, a tie, a newsboy cap, and pants; okay. I was still used to seeing him in his captain's haori or the school uniform but how did he make every outfit he wore fashionable. Admit it, who wears that nowadays. Okay I can think of a few names but that's not the point.

"I never thought you'd actually listen to me," he smirked.

I crossed my arms, "Yeah well don't flatter yourself Shinji, because I didn't come for you. If you thought you were getting off easily then you're wrong."

He sheathed his zanpakuto and everyone else followed suit with the exception of none other than Monkey girl. She scowled at me and I don't remember that tooth of hers being so large.

"Have you taken her to the dentist lately?" I leered.

Hiyori growled and jumped into the air and tried kicking my face. I dodged it and she went flying past me. When would she learn that she couldn't pull that move on a ranked officer of the Second Division, let alone a lieutenant? Some people just never learn.

"It's nice to see you too snaggletooth," I laughed.

A fist hit the back of my head, sending my face flying down. I heard everyone either gasp or groan in sympathy. Grabbing my throbbing head, I glared at the man looming behind me.

"The hell Love, what was that for?" I complained.

He sighed, "Is that the first thing you say to Hiyori?"

I let out an exasperated gasp and huffed, "Hi Hiyori."

Love sent the blonde an expecting glance, and she muttered her greeting as well. It was no fair, why did Love always ruin my fun? My body was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug, and I felt like my head was going to pop off.

"Yay, Yan-yan is here!" Mashiro's death squeeze tightened as she squealed. So it wasn't a dying cat after all.

"Mashiro, let go of her," Kensei's voice echoed through the entire room.

She reluctantly released her grip on me, and I filled my lungs with air. A hulking shadow made me look up and I grinned. I threw my arms around the white-haired man without hesitation, and he returned my hug.

"Nee-sama!" I exclaimed.

My big brother shook his head, "So you finally got over your little temper tantrum?"

I pouted, "That depends…"

Rōjūrō gasped and I jumped off Kensei and faced the man. He had been gazing at my guitar, his eyes were sparkling and he looked ready to cry. What a drama queen. I slid it off and passed it to him. Yeah, yeah, I know I shouldn't be handing my zanpakuto over to people I haven't seen in over a century, but Rose wasn't what you would call violent.

I turned my attention from Rose (Who was practically drooling over the instrument) to the rest of the Visored.

Lisa spoke first, "So what brought you back?"

I leaned against the wall, "I honestly don't know," meeting their eyes, I added, "Look, if you don't want me here then I under-"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Shinji grinned, "We all want you here besides Snaggletooth."

Hiyori shot a glare at him before muttering a curse. I chuckled and nodded. This was such a corny moment, so I didn't know how to respond.

Hachi smiled softly, "Would you like me to show you where you can stay?"

I tilted my head, "Uh… were you guys expecting me?"

"After what Shinji told us about what happened in the bathroom, we pretty much figured you'd come here," Kensei shrugged.

My eyebrow twitched until it started cramping. So Shinji was the one who had not only told my school friends but the Visored as well? How did that not surprise me?

"You can take the room with your boyfriend," Hiyori said.

Ignoring the 'boyfriend' part, I bowed my head respectively before following the Kido master up the hallway. He made a few steps with his Kido, and we got to the second floor without a problem. Hachi led me down a long hallway and too a left then a right and then another left, right, left, left, right, left, right, right. How the hell was I supposed to remember that? More importantly, how did such a small structure have so many damn hallways?

We finally came to a wooden door which Hachigen stopped outside of. He faced me with an uncomfortable expression on his face. Oh lord don't let there be any naked people in the room.

"Please don't be shocked," the sweet man said before opening the door.

I would have gasped but I was worried what would happen to me if I breathed in. The entire bedroom was filled with dirty laundry and junk. The closet was empty (Probably because all the clothes were lying on the floor), and a plate of day-old pizza lay next to my foot. There were several stains on the carpet and I wasn't sure if it was food or barf. The only thing decent about the hellhole was where a shelf of records sat in one corner. A record player stood next to the collection.

My voice sounded weird from my pegged nose, but I gagged out, "I guess I could live with it if I wore a gas mask."

Hachi chuckled, "Shinji has been distracted lately so he hasn't been cleaning his room."

I nodded and froze when I heard a voice behind me, "You won't be sharing beds with him so be happy about that."

I spun on heel and grinned, "'Sup Midget."

She growled, "Stop calling me that, Ayane."

"Then start showing some respect," I shot back.

Hiyori slowly smirked, "You're as aggressive as ever."

I smiled, "You're as bitchy as ever."

Hachi watched both of our faces light up for a brief second before we scowled at each other. Funny, I never thought Hiyori would ever be happy to see me, but she was the first to welcome me back properly. Perhaps they might have changed…

"You haven't been going to school for the past week," Love noted one day.

I was sitting next to Lisa, and we had been looking through all the swimming suit catalogues. We were narrowing down our favorite costumes for some unknown reason. Rose was playing his guitar while Hachi and Mashiro were going to fetch lunch. Shinji was getting beaten up by Hiyori as usual. My brother was doing nothing in particular.

I glanced up from the booklet, "Ichigo doesn't need protecting anymore now that Isshin has his powers back. Besides that, that boy can take care of himself."

Though I was still worried about his Hollow, I didn't want to push him too much. The stubborn moron would just do the exact opposite you said.

"Must be hard letting go," Rose said.

I scratched the back of my head; they all read me like an open book. It was hard for me to accept the fact that Ichigo no longer needed me to help him, but it also meant I could have my own life again. Not that I didn't enjoy spending my time with Ichigo and being his personal creeper… I just wanted to do my own thing now.

"I guess in a sense," I admitted.

Lisa said way too seriously, "It's alright to mourn over someone you love, Ayane. We understand."

My eyes widened and my cheeks went bright red, "What are you talking about? Ichigo had always been like a son to me; never a _crush_," I choked out the last word.

Shinji and Hiyori both gave me a long stare and I asked, "What?"

"It's nothing… we just never expected you to be motherly," Shinji frowned.

Hiyori scoffed, "I never even thought she had maternal instincts."

"Well at least there's one thing you never knew about me," I muttered before getting up.

Sitting around all day had made me stiff, and I needed to stretch my limbs. Walking up to Kensei, I grinned. He got the idea and swung at me. I dodged, kicking him in the face. When I tried punching him, he caught my fist. He twisted it and I winced, though used the movement to kick his back. His grip on my hand loosened, and I broke free. I dived to the side, avoiding one of his attacks, and tripped him. Kensei grabbed my foot just as I got up and somehow got me into a hold.

He chuckled, "You're going to have to try harder than that."

Just then, Mashiro and Hachi came inside with lunch in their hands. They started handing out them to everyone. Mashiro walked up to Kensei and stood there with only one box.

"Mashiro, there's two of us?" Kensei said confusedly.

She nodded and handed me the box, "I figured that Kensei needed to lose weight. You're starting to get fat."

I tried to hide my laugh, and Kensei snapped, "What are you talking about Mashiro?"

"If Yan-yan can't pick you up then you have to be _really_ heavy," she pointed out, "If you want lunch then you'll have to walk there. Exercise is good for fat people like you Kensei."

Before my brother blew a poop string, I passed him the box. I chuckled as I walked toward the entrance, ignoring Mashiro's questions.

"Ayane, sit down now," Kensei ordered.

I raised an eyebrow at him before grinning, "Make. Me."

He placed the lunch on the ground and tackled me. We wrestled around for a long time; he trying to get my butt to touch the floor and I beating him up in the process. It must have been have been an hour or two before we both were panting and lying on the ground exhausted.

I gave Mashiro a wink, "I think Nee-sama doesn't need to take a walk for a while Mashiro."

She wore a small smile and turned back to her conversation with Hachi. I realized that the sun was going down, and I had to wander if we had been wrestling for only an hour. Glancing to where I heard Rose strumming his guitar, I got up and watched his fingers swim across the strings.

Lisa and Love must have gone to read the new manga chapter in their room, and Hiyori just came out of the shower (Don't worry she was wearing clothes but her hair was wet so that's how I could tell). We exchanged a nod before she flopped onto the couch and I headed for the bathroom. I was not planning to take a freezing shower like last night so I wanted to be one of the first. I also needed to wash my hair.

Locking the door behind me, I turned on the shower and stripped. Quickly washing, I hopped out and dried off. I stared in the mirror at my reflection. Slowly turning around, I sighed at the scar. It started from my shoulder blade all the way down to my thigh.

"Did you call for backup?" my voice directed at the fourth-seat.

He nodded, "About an hour ago Ma'am!"

Cursing, I ordered, "Stand your ground! Kill as many of these Hollows as possible!"

"Yes Ma'am!" the shinigami patrol jumped toward the Hollows.

I jumped into the air, slicing Hollow after Hollow. Slipping out my Denreishiki, I held it to my ear as I continued to fight the Hollows.

"This is Lieutenant Ayane Muguruma of the Second Division requesting immediate backup at the following coordinates," I informed them.

A scream pierced the night sky, and I turned around to see one of the shinigami lying on the ground dead. Its killer was about to devour her but I slashed its mask in half before it got a chance.

A voice at the end said, "We've received this message already lieutenant. Please remain calm and wait while we get permission."

"I don't have time to wait you idiot!" I shouted, "My men can't keep this up for much longer."

"Yo Ayane, we're sending them now," a new voice came on.

I sighed, "Thanks Hiyori," turning to the patrol, I yelled, "Reinforcements are coming right n-"

Everything suddenly became red as a burning sensation seared through my body.

"Ayane?" Hiyori asked from the device.

My hand touched the skin to find that there was a deep line in my torso. There was also a claw digging through my lower abdomen, leaving behind a gaping hole. Blood dripped from the corners of my mouth my mouth, and I collapsed to my knees as another Hollow's claw pulled it out of my stomach.

"Lieutenant Muguruma!" I heard one of the shinigami shout.

Kisuke landed right next to me, pressing his hand down on the wound. But it was so big and bleeding fast. I could feel my eyelids growing heavier and heavier. The reinforcements must have arrived if Kisuke was here. That was good; now I knew my patrol weren't going to die. My one hand gripped my zanpakuto, and the other held Kisuke's. If I was going to die here then I wanted to be with my annoying best friend. This was the best way to go; dying in the line of duty. Wow, I should have been placed in the Eleventh.

Purple and yellow flashed along with white and black. I felt the Hollows' spiritual pressure disappear. My captain leaned next to me, gazing in shock at the gash in my body. Her haori became dyed with red as she helped Kisuke stop the bleeding. She kept soothing me with things like 'hold on' and 'help is on the way'.

"Yoruichi, I'm sorry," I coughed up.

She looked like she was close to tears. It was understandable; I had grown up with her, Kisuke, and Tessai. I came to visit the Shihōin Mansion almost every day.

"When is the Relief Squad getting here?" another voice shouted.

My brown eyes lazily moved to see him. He stood there with wide eyes, watching as I slowly died. I don't ever think I had ever seen a captain so afraid in my entire life, but he was definitely terrified.

"Captain Hirako," I whispered before I blacked out.

A knocking on the door warped me back to the present.

"Did you die or something?" Shinji called from the other side of the door.

I slipped on my nightdress and picked up my belongings before unlocking the door. My eyes studied Shinji for a second. He didn't seem scared right now; in fact he looked pretty relaxed for the time being. I hoped it remained that way; I didn't like seeing the former captain horrified.

I quickly walked into the bedroom, breathing in deeply. The blonde and I had made a special effort to keep our bedroom clean. It was even cleaner than Ichigo's behavior toward naked woman. And that was saying something.

I wandered how that prude was. I hadn't heard from him in a week, ever since I moved here into the Visored warehouse. I was hoping that he came here soon so we could help him with his Hollow.

I also thought about Minori, Ryuu, and Chiyo. Once I left the school, I also left my band. They were heartbroken but as usual, I told them to suck it up because I was an absolute and utter witch (Got you didn't I). Minori had been bawling her eyes out, and ruined my favorite white tank with all her mascara running down on it. Not that I didn't mind, I was going to miss them all. They had become my friends despite the different worlds we were in, and our age.

"You're really creepy when you space out," Shinji barged right in.

I yelped, causing him to give me a frown and a raised eyebrow. We remained quiet to hear if anyone was coming. When no one did, we began getting ready for bed.

"You're so jumpy," Shinji muttered, climbing into his blankets.

I rested my hands on my hips, "And you Hirako, are… are…"

He nodded, waiting for me to find a flaw in him. The problem was that I couldn't! He was perfect; his looks, his mood, the way he handled things, and so many more things.

Figuring this out, Shinji smirked and chuckled. I huffed loudly, lying down on the old and surprisingly soft bed. Being the nearest to the light switch, I turned it off. Shinji's breathing became slower and heavier, and I knew he had fallen asleep. Hmm, he would most likely get angry if I flipped him in his sleep, or put his fingers in hot water. I think I might just let him have peace for tonight. Closing my eyes, I drifted off asleep, waiting for the nightmares to begin.

I woke up the next morning, surprised that no nightmare came. Smiling, I stepped out of my and… plunged into a pool of blood. My entire nightdress was stained in the red liquid, and my eyes travelled to where it was coming from. Kensei lay on the floor next to Mashiro. Blood trickled out of his body, and maggots crawled in Mashiro's eyes.

"What the-" I was cut off by a shout.

Turning around, I found Ichigo standing there. Though his sclerae were black, and his irises were yellow. His head was slightly tilted, and one arm hung loosely while the other gripped Tensa Zangetsu. His mouth was twisted in a hungry leer.

"Ichigo, what's going on here?" I demanded.

He wrapped his hand around my throat, bringing me closer to his face. A maniacal giggle came from him, and he held the black blade against my jaw. Opening his mouth, the Hollow sucked my soul out. I felt as though my heart was being torn out of me, and the feelings were all too familiar. That night Aizen betrayed us, I felt like my very being was being pulled in half. My skin started stretching, and a hole began forming. I closed my eyes so I didn't watch, but suddenly… everything was quiet again. There was no pain, just silence.

Cracking my eyes open, I spotted Shinji. Sighing in relief, I ran up to him. No blood, no maggots, no zanpakuto, and no eating me alive. When in front of him, we stared at each other in silence.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost," he smirked.

I began laughing, but Shinji started howling in pain. The sound was unbearable, and he gripped his head tightly. When he lifted it, white goo flowed out of his face, recreating his mask. I stood frozen, reminded of the night where I couldn't do anything to stop him from suffering.

"Why Ayane? Why did you do this to me?" his eyes bulged as the pain increased.

My fault? I was the one who tried helping everyone else! But what if he was right; what if it was mine fault? The Visored became Hollows because I couldn't help them.

I shook my head, "No Shinji, it was Sosuke! I tried my best!" I wasn't sure if who I was trying to convince.

He lifted his fist, creating a ball of energy form, "Not hard enough."

The red Cero flashed before my body, turning me to ashes.

"You stupid idiot; wake up already!" I felt my body being jerked around violently.

When I opened them, I saw Shinji cradling my face in his hands. I watched him, waiting for the white liquid to pour out. His thumb stroked my cheek in a soothing manner, but stopped as I began to whimper. I backed up into the corner, covering my face from the room. They would come now; I could guarantee it. This was still part of the nightmare.

When I heard Shinji moving closer, I screeched, "Stay away from me!"

His brown eyes were full of concern, but he stayed where he was. I watched him in terror, feeling my hands shaking uncontrollably. My breathing became shallow and rugged. Why wasn't the blood here? Where were Mashiro and Kensei as well as Ichigo?

Eventually Shinji couldn't take any more of it. He crawled toward me, causing me to squish against the wall.

"It was Sosuke, Shinji," I whispered without thinking.

"What was Sosuke? Did he do anything to you?" Shinji stiffened.

I shook my head slowly before explaining the dream. Somewhere during that time, Shinji had wrapped his arm around me and got me leaning against his chest.

"I don't blame you, you know that right?" Shinji said.

Tears streamed down my eyes, making it hard for me to see his face. My hold on his shirt tightened, and I buried my face into his chest. I'm not quite sure what I would accomplish by doing that. I just wanted to be close to him, to have him make me feel better.

His fingers ran through my tangled hair and his grip tightened on me as if I might blow away if he didn't hold on. My sobs shook my entire body, and I couldn't stop shivering. It was just a dream, so why was I freaking out so much?

"What's happened?" I heard Rose ask.

From the corner of my eye, I could see six other figures beside Rōjūrō. Their eyes were worried and their zanpakuto were in their hands. Even grumpy Hiyori looked uncertain and concerned.

I forced myself to stop crying and sat up, "Its fine… just a stupid dream. I'm sorry if I woke you guys up," I wiped away my tears and smiled.

They all looked like they wanted to stay, but they nodded and left the room quietly. A shaky breath calmed me down. I breathed in and out about several times before leaning against the wall. Shinji's stare was so intense, and I noticed him studying me carefully. What did he think I was going to do; pull a knife out and stab him? The thought made me shudder.

Shinji sighed, getting up and heading back to his bed. He climbed in and we both lay in silence. I closed my eyes but opened them again. What happened if I had another nightmare? One was bad enough but I sometimes had two in one night. It just meant I would have to stay up all night then.

But my eyelids grew heavy and I could feel myself nodding off. I jolted when I saw something dripping down the window. My tense body relaxed when I saw it was just rain. But then the neighborhood cat came padding past, and I nearly shat myself. This was so childish of me! I was never freaked out by my dreams, but this was obviously a special case.

After five minutes of pure torment from normal things that appeared evil, I climbed out of my bed. The dumb cat outside meowed and I sprinted to Shinji's bed. He nearly jumped out of his skin when I scrambled on his mattress.

He guessed, "Still can't sleep?"

"Yeah," I said quietly.

I felt like a freaking child right now. What did I achieve by waking up my poor roommate twice in the same night?

Shinji yanked me down into the blankets next to him. I was too shocked to do anything when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. His chin lay on top of my head.

"Sh-Shinji…" I trailed off.

"Just shut up and go to sleep, moron," he murmured.

I grinned, and snuggled into him. He was so warm and cuddly so I fell asleep quickly. And for the first time in decades, I had a good night's sleep.

* * *

**That's all folks! I still need to think about Chapter 5 so it will only come out in a few days or so. Keep your eyes open and I hope to see you all soon. Well I can't really see you through a screen but you know what I meant.**


	5. Where My Heart Lies

**Chapter 5**

After that night, Shinji would always sleep with me after a nightmare… which was pretty much every night. At first we didn't do anything but snooze next to each other. But our arms and legs gradually began entangling into each other.

My eyes opened to see Shinji's brown eyes. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and our hips were practically touching. Red colored my cheeks and Shinji began smirking. It was the same routine every morning; I got embarrassed, Shinji thought it was funny and immature, resulting me beating the crap out of him.

Tapping him on the head hard, I climbed out of his blankets. But his hands pulled me back down, holding my back close to his chest.

"Shinji what are you doing?" I groaned.

He sounded sleepy, "It's still dark outside idiot."

"And your point is?" I struggled against his grip but got no outcome besides being pressed even closer to his body.

"You don't have to get up just yet," he murmured.

Sighing, I slipped out his arms. I flicked his nose when he groaned. Shinji acted like such a dork sometimes… though I did think it was cute. Those cute little noises he made in his sleep made my heart melt. And the way he snored was adorable (but noisy).

I headed into the sorry excuse for a kitchen we had, and boiled the kettle. Only when I starting stirring my coffee two minutes later did I notice Hiyori. She was leaning against the wall, munching on an apple with that weird tooth of hers. Damn I needed my coffee before I started speaking my thoughts out loud.

"Hey Snaggletooth," oops…

She ignored it and grumbled, "Shinji still hasn't convinced Ichigo to join us yet. What a dumbass."

Before I made the mistake of agreeing, I quickly gulped down my whole mug. Mm, nothing was better than a good old cup of Jo in the morning.

"Ichigo will come eventually," I gave my cup a smile, "Just give it some time."

Hiyori looked from me to the mug then decided it was better to pretend I wasn't giving it the goo-goo eyed look. She took another bite out her apple and swallowed it after a one chew. Psh, what a pig.

"Speaking of Shinji, do you guys have some kind of thing going on?" she asked casually.

But I could tell she was dying to know. Wow, Hiyori and Lisa were both really into gossip. It was strange that they weren't friends; they had so much in common. Maybe in time they would but for now, they still hated each other.

"Excuse me?" I nearly dropped my precious porcelain baby. The question had totally caught me off guard.

"You and Shinji; what's going on between you two?" Hiyori raised her eyebrow.

Now that I thought about it, was there something between Shinji and me? We _did _sleep in the same bed, and we _were_ to be really good friends. But did that make us… a couple? I had always felt drawn to him and it was soon turned into love. He had always been there for me even when I didn't realize. Though we were in different squads back in the day, we had always shared a relationship that most couldn't understand. Even though we rarely spoke to one another, we had always known if the other was troubled by something. But that didn't mean Shinji loved me back; he could simply see me as a little sister.

"Nah," I answered her question.

She nodded but before she could say anything, Shinji walked into the kitchen. Hiyori and I exchanged a worried look; had he heard? We just stood there and pretended to be invisible as Shinji hummed. It took all my willpower not to slap him and show him how the real tune went like. Seriously, who got the tune to 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' wrong? That was little kid stuff anyway, so why was he even humming it in the first place?

"Are you two morons going to move anytime soon?" he asked, not once looking away from his sandwich.

Hiyori glanced at me. Obviously she expected me to speak. What; had she lost her voice or something? It was amazing how she was always the first to insult someone, but the minute it came to speaking in an awkward situation, her mouth clamped shut.

So I spoke because I was the better person, "Uh… we just didn't want to…"

We just didn't want to what? We just didn't want to interrupt your sandwich-making time?

"You didn't want to do?" Shinji prompted.

Finally, Hiyori kicked into bitch-mode and shouted, "Dumbass! Does it really concern you at all? Shouldn't you be thinking of ways of recruiting Ichigo instead of snooping around in other people's stuff?"

He shrugged, turned around, and began sauntering out of the room. But when his eyes met mine, I knew he had heard our whole conversation about him. Busted.

Around lunchtime, I got changed into a school uniform and headed for the entrance. Everyone was lounging around the three different levels of the warehouse. I stopped when I felt their eyes on me.

"Where do you think you're going in that thing?" Hiyori asked.

I shrugged casually, "Well since Shinji is useless at convincing people to join us, I thought I should try. Besides, I want to see Ichigo."

"Oh dear Ayane," Rose smiled, "Are you in love with the human boy."

"I highly doubt that," Hiyori gave both Shinji and I a pointed stare. She just didn't give up, did she?

Lisa obviously noticed and nodded, though didn't say anything. I looked at Shinji with a begging look, twiddling my thumbs.

He seemed reluctant but agreed, "Sure, just don't get yourself killed by that hothead. And don't do anything rash," he eyed me seriously.

I flashed him a grin and nodded before sprinting off. Only to be stopped by Kensei.

"What about those teenager boys?" he asked.

I smiled, "Don't worry Nee-sama, I'll kick all their asses before they can touch mine."

With that said, I ran off towards my old high school. This was going to be fun.

When I spotted Ichigo on the roof, I Shunpoed up there. He turned around and waved at me. Whoa, was it just me or did Ichigo actually sense reiastu? He seemed to be practicing I guess, which was a good thing. The last thing I needed was for him to get killed.

"Ayane, where have you been?" Ichigo asked as I propped myself on the wall.

"I've returned to the Visored, Ichigo," I deadpanned.

His eyes widened, "What do-"

"Please let me finish," I patted him on the head, "But that's not the reason why I'm here Ichigo. I'm here to ask you to join me as well."

"I will not join them!" he yelled, "How could you betray all of us like that?"

My short and violent temper snapped at that final comment. I stood up and slapped him across the face. My hand stung but it was satisfying to hear the smack echo in the air.

He rubbed his cheek which still held the imprint of my hand.

"I have broken and bones and spilt blood for you, Ichigo," I growled, "I have protected all those close to you and I. No one has been there to protect me, and my Hollow has started to sense it. You think you have it rough? Try living every one of the Visored's life you ungrateful bastard!"

He stood there, silent. I wasn't quite sure if it was because this was the first time I had ever lectured him, or because it was the first time I had slapped him out of anger.

"You have no idea of the meaning of betrayal, Kurosaki. Betrayal is not only changing sides; it tears lives apart. And last time I checked, yours was still intact! Shinji, Hiyori, and all the others including mine, Yoruichi, Tessai, and Kisuke's were ruined because of one mistake we made; we trusted the wrong man!"

He looked at me for a long time then mumbled, "I'm sorry, Ayane. I didn't realize what you had been through."

"So stop judging me just because I went back to the only people who have been through the same miserable life I have had to endure!" I snapped then calm downed.

Jeez Ayane, get a grip on yourself. And Shinji thought I would get killed by the hothead. It might turn out the other way around.

I hugged Ichigo and whispered, "I'm afraid for you Ichigo."

"W-what?" he gasped.

I blinked back the tears in my eyes, "The Visored aren't bad people, kid," I looked deeply in his eyes and smiled, "I don't want to lose you, Ichigo. Put aside your pride and come with me; I'll convince them to help you control your Hollow without actually joining us."

He nodded but was still hesitant about talking. The bell rung and I knew I had to go, and they had to go to class.

"Please think about it," I patted his head like he were a little boy.

Ichigo nodded and I began to walk off. I had tried my best, and this was the last time we would try convince him.

I walked into the school forest and breathed in the musky air. This was my favorite spot in the entire school, and usually the only reason why I went with the girls at lunch. Now that Rukia had gone back to the Soul Society, lunch with those humans was unbearable. All they did was blabber on about boys and makeup. What about interesting stuff like swords or the Hōgyoku? I could handle a certain amount of girly topics, like swimming suits that Lisa and I read together, but these chicks were _way_ too feminine for my tastes.

"That was quite a show you put on back there," a voice in the shadows said.

I glanced at the spot, "Shinji, why have you been spying on me the whole time?"

He stepped out and smiled, "I never knew you would figure it out that quickly, Ayane."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I knew you were there the whole time, baka. It would be shameful for someone of the Second not to sense reiastu easily."

"You've always been so proud of your title," he trailed behind me as I carried on walking.

I still looked forward while asking, "Wouldn't you Shinji? You were a captain of the Gotei Thirteen," I glanced at him form over my shoulder, "And yet you don't seem to be proud of it anymore."

His face darkened, "Maybe that's because those titles are no longer ours."

We stood there staring each other down. Shinji took a step forward, and I stood my ground. I looked up at him, but straightened my shoulders and met his eyes challengingly.

He chuckled, catching me by surprise. I looked away and after five or six minutes of awkward silence, I glared at him again.

"Will you just talk already!" I snapped, crossing my arms.

The blonde shrugged, "You getting uncomfortable with me watching you?"

"You don't 'watch' Shinji," I hissed, "You perv."

His eyebrows scrunched together and I rolled my eyes. I began walking away when his arm wrapped around my waist and turned me around. That had to be his favorite move or something, because he was _always_ using it on me.

"Students should be in class and not wandering around the grounds with strangers," he smirked.

I untied the hair tie I had pulled my hair up in and shot Shinji with it. He grabbed his bleeding nose, and I walked away from the moron.

"Do you think he'll join?" Shinji asked once he had caught up.

I sighed, "I don't know with Ichigo."

"Yeah, he's different alright," he looked at me, "Kind of reminds me of you."

I laughed, and he insisted, "Well it's true."

Was that jealousy I heard in his voice? No, I must have been imagining it. But gazing at Shinji, I saw a strange glint in his eyes, and his muscles seemed tenser than usual.

"Your Hollow made you quite possessive, Shinji," I commented then went on more serious, "Tell me; why did you follow me?"

His smirk faded away, and he avoided my eyes. My suspicions confirmed, I gasped. Who knew Shinji could actually be anything but comical and carefree.

"How many times do I have to say it?" I asked as we walked down the streets of Karakura, "I'm not in love with Ichigo."

"How can you be sure?" he said, "You know him better than your own brother, and you certainly treat him better than any of us."

Those words hurt more than I thought they would. Now that I thought about it, Ichigo and I did act a lot like an old married couple sometimes. We would always watch movies at his house and fall asleep on the couch next to each other like a couple would. I had never really thought about it, but I sometimes felt like Ichigo was more than my friend and comrade.

"I understand if you love him," Shinji broke my thoughts.

I shook my head, "Shinji, don't do this, not now."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, "Then when, Ayane?"

"Just shut up," I growled, starting to get worked up, "It's like you want me to say I'm in love with Ichigo."

Shinji sighed and we carried on walking in absolute silence. I studied him and saw how angry he was. How long had this been bugging him?

"If you heard about what Hiyori and I were discussing about then I'm sorry," I said.

He glanced at me, but didn't say anything.

"Shinji," I repeated, "Come on, I said I was sorry."

But the man next to me was absolutely silent. What a sulker!

"Fine, you can ignore me," I muttered, "See ya."

I Shunpoed away from him and into the park.

"What do ya want; Shinji or Ichigo?" my Hollow asked.

Thank the Spirit King that my Hollow was actually quite friendly and level-minded. Well, once she had been tamed. Before, she had showed me her violent and I'm-gonna-rip-you-to-shreds attitude. Unfortunately, I wasn't as organized or nonchalant as my Hollow.

I buried my face in my hands, "I don't know."

That whole conversation with Shinji had completely confused me. I didn't know who I loved anymore, and it was very frustrating.

"I'm sorry, speak up," she said.

I looked at her, "I don't know."

She had pale skin and black-and-white hair. My Hollow wore a Shihakushō but with the exact opposite of colors; white hakama and kosode, and a black shitagi. She usually wore a massive, creepy smirk but right now she had a frown (which was actually just a straight face for her).

"Let's break 'em up into categories then," she suggested.

My reply was a scolding, "We are _not_ finding out which one is tastier."

She laughed, "Suit yourself then."

We had been sitting there for about five hours in the trees. My back was killing me from slouching against the uneven bark. I don't know how my Hollow could stand in one like that. Didn't she get sore? She really was a freak of nature.

I got up and stretched before hopping down. And then my Hollow landed on the ground next to me and made as much noise as twenty elephants.

"Where ya goin'?" she asked.

"I need to go back before everyone gets worried," I replied.

She smirked then bowed, "Sure thing, Queen."

The Hollow turned into mist and became a part of my skirt again. It used to creep me out how she would attach herself to me, but I got used to it eventually. As strange as it sounded, I actually loved my Hollow. She was the only one out of the Visored that actually manifested for me when I wanted her to. It was of the best things to tease Hiyori with.

I started walking when the ground began to shake. Two reiastu appeared in the clearing ahead.

"Arrancars," I whispered.

My Hollow chuckled like a maniac in my mind. _Great timing._

I nodded and walked out into the clearing to see two figures. The one was slender and had black hair. His companion was tall and buff… and had no hair at all. A massive crowd surrounded them, looking into the crater they made. Ten bucks that the bog guy created it.

"What are you people staring at?" the hulky dude pouted his lips and breathed in deeply.

My breath caught and I stumbled forward. All the humans were dying. Grabbing my zanpakuto, I summoned all my strength to lunge forward. My soul was wavering because of the Hollow's Gonzui. Catching the Hollow by surprise, I slashed him across the chest. He stopped devouring the souls in the area and looked at me.

"Yammy, you should be more careful," the other Hollow said calmly.

Yammy looked at his comrade, "Ulquiorra, is she one of the three."

"No Yammy, this girl is trash," Ulquiorra replied.

Before I could say anything, Yammy lunged at me. I blocked his arm but Ulquiorra swatted me away with his Cero. I'll just say that I was an epic fail if I couldn't handle these two punks. My back hit the trees, cutting into my back. The two Arrancars started talking, but I couldn't make out their words. I grabbed my zanpakuto in time to see them heading toward Tatsuki.

I felt completely helpless. My head was spinning and I could feel blood running down my face. If I tried protecting Tatsuki, I would cause both of us to die. But I couldn't just lie around and wait for Yammy to smash Tatsuki to a pulp.

All of a sudden, Chad and Orihime appeared. Chad blocked Yammy's hit.

"Orihime, get Tatsuki out of here," he said.

Orihime nodded and started dragging Tatsuki off. I didn't really see what had happened when Yammy and Chad collided again. There was too much dust and blood in the air to know exactly. I figured that Chad lost when he landed on the ground unconscious. Well I guess I was going to die here… along with Chad, and Orihime, and Tatsuki.

"Chad! Chad wake up!" Orihime dropped Tatsuki and knelt beside her friend.

I saw a sudden determination fill her eyes as she stood up and faced the two Arrancar. Stupid girl, she was going to get killed! But I still admired her for facing someone she couldn't possibly beat, even if it was a little bit thick but still.

"Santen Kesshun," she deflected Yammy's attack.

Both Arrancars looked shocked and I couldn't blame them. A _human girl_ just blocked one of their attacks. I never realized how advanced her defensive powers had gotten.

"Sōten Kisshun," she began to heal Chad's destroyed arm.

Ulquiorra seemed to be analyzing her carefully and I wish I could hear what he was thinking. He seemed to have an idea of what her power was like. I hadn't really tried to think what the origins of her powers were, I was just happy she had them and used them to heal and protect everyone. This Ulquiorra guy must be very perceptive; I'll keep that in mind.

"Koten Zanshun," Orihime sent Tsubaki off.

I watched as the little fairy man flew towards Yammy, only to be smashed into pieces by his fist. Well so much for hoping this would end now. Looks like I should step in about now.

I quickly charged at Ulquiorra, and our swords crashed into one another.

"So you're still alive after my Cero," he said, "Maybe you aren't trash after all."

"It's going to take a lot more to make me die," I smirked.

"Ayane, w-what are you doing here?" Orihime asked.

Ulquiorra pressed his zanpakuto against mine and I grunted as I pushed back against his strong arms. Did she really think I could speak right now? Couldn't she just be happy that I came to distract these guys? Argh, humans.

"Yo Ori," I blocked one of Ulquiorra's hits before countering it, "Now would be a good time to run."

"But I can't leave you!" she cried.

"I think you should listen to your friend," Yammy lifted his fist, "Otherwise, you're going to die."

Shit, I couldn't block him and then Ulquiorra. I watched as Yammy's fist went hurtling toward Orihime. But thankfully it was stopped by Ichigo.

"Who the hell are you?" Yammy demanded.

I sliced Ulquiorra across the arm, "I don't like being ignored!"

His green cat-like eyes observed me, "You are a very persistent woman."

We both lunged at each other with full-force. I dodged the tip of his sword and kicked him in the face. That didn't seem to rile him though. This guy was _weird_. He sheathed his zanpakuto and started to use his hands to attack me. His Hierro was very strong, and I couldn't cut it with my blocking. Sheathing my zanpakuto, I started using my Hakuda as well.

I slammed my fist into his stomach, and he twisted it back. My body followed the direction, and I slid underneath and behind him. Swinging my foot, I nicked him on the side. Ulquiorra slapped me across the face, and I stumbled before catching his fist. I Shunpoed to his side to avoid his Cero. I ran toward him, preparing to use Ikkotsu on him. But he blinked away and before I could move, he was digging his hand in my abdomen.

"I should have aimed higher," he murmured, "It doesn't matter though, you'll die anyway."

I asked, "What was that technique you just used?"

"Sonìdo," he answered, "Why do you ask?"

"I'll be prepared for it next time we meet," a smirk stretched on my face.

He blinked before rushing off to deflect a red beam from hitting Yammy. I looked to the side and found Kisuke and Yoruichi protecting Ichigo. He looked pretty beaten up, but I couldn't move. My body was frozen in place; from shock or exhaustion I couldn't tell.

Everything happened so quickly. Ulquiorra and Yammy left. I would have laughed at Yammy –who was missing an arm and was bruised everywhere –but my voice seemed to have gone away. Yoruichi looked at me and waved.

I waved back but stood where I was. My friend obviously noticed the gaping hole in my body a second later because I heard her swearing and calling Kisuke. My knees buckled in, and I fell to the ground.

Only to be caught by Shinji.

* * *

**And now you guys are like "Holy Shitake Mushrooms!" :O LOL :) I'll get the new chapter up as quickly as possible but it might take a few days 'cause I am POOPED :D Hugs to all those who love Bleach and Shinji 3 **

**By the way, if you're wondering why Ayane's Hollow calls her 'Queen', it's not because Hollow Ichigo calls Ichigo 'King'. A female cat is either called a she-cat or a queen, so that's the reason why. Just in case you guys thought: OMG! She is like _such_ a copy cat! LOL**

** xOx ShinjiHirako XoX**


	6. Onee-chan

**Hey guys! So I was actually working on this chapter along with Chapter 5 so that's why my update came up so quickly. Don't worry, it took a LOT of thinking and editing but I finally ended up with this. The reason it's so long is because this was actually going to be two separate chapters, but I didn't like it that way and deleted a few things and joined the two together. Don't ask why... I'm just strange that way :) Enjoy and I hope to hear from you guys ;)**

**Chapter 6**

Light streamed in from the window and woke me up. I pulled the wooly blanket over my head and tried going back to sleep. This bed felt newer than the one I usually slept in, and I felt my skin touching the sheet which was odd. I was tired and groggy, so I didn't bother checking where I was.

"Hey Moocher, Wake up!" a familiar voice echoed in my ears.

I turned over, "It's too early to go to school, Jinta."

He ripped the blanket off me, and I murmured, "I'm going to kick your ass."

Jinta sneered, "You can't even get out of bed so how do you expect to kick my a-"

Yeah, eat my foot idiot. Why were kids so bratty nowadays? Didn't they have any respect for old grannies like me, who needed their beauty sleep? Well some people like Snaggletooth needed to hibernate but anyway.

Wait, why was Jinta here? My eyes snapped wide open as I looked around and found myself in my old room at Kisuke's shop. Hmm, maybe that whole thing had been a dream. But that was wishful thinking, since I could feel my scars stinging. They always did that when I was injured. Annoying little pests, they reminded me constantly of Jinta and Hiyori. Whoa, now _there_ would be a cute couple! They were both brats that had a crappy mood all the time. They reminded me of the Kuchiki's.

Wiping Jinta's spit off my foot; I started walking toward the door. I don't remember getting changed out of my uniform… Kisuke was a dead man. So there I was, strolling out into the hallway with only my bra and panties on. I wasn't freezing my ass off at all.

I saw Yoruichi near the kitchen wolfing down at least thirty dishes a minute. Well now I knew why I couldn't pick her up anymore.

"Kisuke, you better get down here before I-" I broke off as something was slammed into the back of my head and I blacked out.

When I finally woke up from the land where pigs could fly and Shinji actually got a girlfriend, I woke up in the Visored warehouse. In a new, clean bra and panties. What was it with these people? Couldn't they just put me in something where it didn't seem like I was a prostitute? I bet Shinji was up to this; the little pervert. He was sometimes worse than Kisuke! Okay that was a lie but still!

"Hachigen?" I groaned to the man next to me.

He smiled, "Ayane, how are you feeling?"

My whole body hurt, I was defeated by my enemy, four of my friends were injured, and Shinji was going to give me an earbashing. Oh and Kisuke probably saw me naked.

"I'm great."

Mashiro's arms wrapped around me and she screamed, "Yan-yan, you're awake!"

"Shit, Mashiro, are you trying to kill me?" I chuckled and wriggled out of her grip.

She was like a freaking snake. Which I found ironic since her Hollow mask looked more like a grasshopper. And didn't snakes eat grasshoppers?

But after her constricting hug, my ribs were throbbing along with the rest of my body even more now. I looked down and found my body was encrusted with blood. My fingernails had grit underneath them, and my scar seemed to show up more. That was probably because I was half-naked. I had a splitting headache and winced every time someone spoke or moved. So I went through quite some pain when everyone came running up to me. Where was an aspirin when you needed one? Oh wait, I remember; Kensei hogged them all because he had a headache from Mashiro squealing all the time. Shame, poor baby.

But right now, my Nee-sama looked pissed, "Why did you fight?"

I just stared at him. Uh, jeez, I think I'll just let myself and my friends die next time; sound good?

And then it hit me why everyone looked really angry, even boring old Lisa.

"The hell! Do you expect me to just stand aside and let the shinigami protect everyone?" my voice was shrill.

Hiyori jumped on me and slapped me senseless with her sandal, "They're _humans_ and _shinigami_! You shouldn't have been there in the first place, Dumbass!"

"Get off me!" I threw her off and kicked her into the wall hard.

"Ayane stop it!" Shinji's voice echoed through the warehouse.

I turned around and saw him right in front of me. It's called personal space, idiot.

He looked at me and sighed, "Beating Hiyori up isn't going to do anything."

I crossed my arms, "And getting angry at me isn't going to do anything either."

Kensei snapped, "What were you thinking? It's a miracle you're still alive!"

Hachi said, "She didn't have any life-threatening wounds, Kensei."

Lisa added, "And she is strong enough to fight Kisuke and Yoruichi."

"But she took on an Espada." Rose said dramatically, "She could have died."

Espada? I knew those two Hollows were very strong, but never did I think they were _Espada_! But that still didn't mean Kensei could throw a hissy fit because of it.

"Would you prefer it if I ran away like a coward?" I glared at my older brother.

He didn't answer. I wasn't going to press him, so I sighed and began walking away. My body was sore, and all I wanted to do was get dressed, climb into bed, and sleep. When I entered my bedroom, I pulled on a skirt and tank. It was simple but at least it didn't expose me.

Walking up to my bed, I stared at it. It was exactly how I left it this morning.

Except for the huge spider sleeping on the quilt.

Shinji walked in but I stopped him with my hand.

"Don't. Move," I didn't take my eyes off it.

His eyes followed mine and he chuckled, "It's just a spider."

"Shut up; if Mashiro sees it she'll freak," I said quietly.

Shinji looked at me, "You sure you're not going to freak?"

Kensei came stomping into the bedroom alongside Mashiro. And, to my horror, she jumped onto my bed. Shinji and I both watched as the eight-legged creature flew in midair and landed on Mashiro's face. It was like watching a movie in slow motion. And then everything went back to normal as the room was suddenly filled with screams and bangs. Mashiro was jumping from my bed to Shinji's then ran out the bedroom. Kensei was punching holes into everything the spider came in contact with. And Shinji and I were just standing in the middle watching it all.

The horrid little monster then leaped away and onto me. My high-pitched shriek filled the entire building. I magically became a karate-chopping ninja, and jumped on the nearest thing I could find; which just conveniently happened to be Shinji. And he wanted to know if I was going to freak out.

Shinji threw me onto the bed and began to grab the spider, which proved harder than either of us thought. It crawled over my stomach and my arms. Shinji's long fingers had probably touched me everywhere except –oh, spoke too soon. The spider ran up my skirt. Its fury legs crawled further and further up, and I looked at Shinji worriedly.

"Don't even think about i-" I broke off as his hand dived into my skirt after the spider.

"Holy shit, Shinji!" I heard Kensei shout.

Holy shit indeed. His fingertips danced around my lower torso. When Shinji finally caught the spider near my bellybutton, I couldn't ignore the fact his hand was lingering there. It did retreat… eventually.

"You are a pervert, Shinji Hirako," my voice was breathy.

He smirked and dangled the spider near me, making my body jerk. I bet he was just enjoying watching my muscles move like that. He better had liked it, because he wasn't ever going to see me do something like that ever again. But when I looked at him, I saw he was blushing like I was. It had to be the first time I'd actually seen his cheeks go pink –besides when he was drunk.

I stood up slowly, fixing my skirt as well as my hair. Kensei was staring at both Shinji and I, and Mashiro was peering from the doorway.

Along with everyone else.

Oh God, please tell me they didn't see what had just happened.

"Nice one Shinji," Hiyori smirked.

I don't know what shocked me more; the fact that seven people and one spider had just witness my roommate shove his hands up my skirt, or that Hiyori called Shinji by his first name for once.

Rose trilled, "Young love!"

"I'm glad it didn't go any further," Kensei muttered.

I didn't think it was possible, but I blushed even harder. In the two hundred years of living, I never had… yeah. It came close a few times, but I had always stopped it. And I was damn proud of it. Kisuke called me Queen Elizabeth the First on steroids; the Virgin Queen Extreme. I'm not sure who she was, but she must have been one badass queen.

But that didn't stop my embarrassment, "I…"

Within the next minute or so, everyone besides Shinji had gone to do their own thing. The blonde threw the spider, which was still in his hand, out of the window. He turned to me and sat on my bed. His eyes were fixed on me, and I forced myself to look away. My skin still tingled from where his fingers had been.

"I'm sorry," he said.

My brows furrowed, "Dude, it's natural for a guy-"

"I'm not talking about that," he said, "I shouldn't have let you go to the park alone."

I wasn't quite sure what to say. Shinji was as stubborn as a donkey when he blamed himself for something. No matter how much you tried to comfort him, he would still feel bad.

So instead of speaking, I just curled up next to him. I let him rest his head in my lap. He was so lazy it was cute. I found myself stroking his golden strands in a soothing kind of way. My breathing became deep and seemed to make Shinji sleepy. His brown eyes slowly started closing, and I smiled. He must have been tired. Knowing Shinji, he would have stayed up all night while I was at Kisuke's. Now that it was mentioned, he was probably the one who knocked me out earlier on.

When Shinji finally fell asleep, I set him against my pillows and pulled the blankets over both us. Man was I exhausted. I watched Shinji's tranquil face, and my eyes kept straying over to his lips. I closed my eyes and cuddled into his body.

"Goodnight Pervert," I whispered into his ear.

I had never been so bored in my entire life. All these people did was sitting around on their lazy butts all day doing absolutely _nothing_. And to make matters worse, I was just like them. The only exercise I had been getting in the past week was my fingers moving around when I played my guitar. And even she was being rude! Suzuki was such an asswipe sometimes.

_"I'm bored!" the zanpakuto complained when I entered my inner world, "Let's go kill someone."_

_My Hollow grinned, "I agree. Ayane, take us outside!"_

_"You guys are missing the magic word," I prompted._

_"Take us out or we'll rip you to shreds?" Suzuki guessed._

_My face fell into my palm, "Why do I even bother," then I shouted, "And that's more than one word baka!"_

_Suzuki shrugged, aggravating me even more. Damn bitch was so annoying and mean! She always was making snarky comments on people and was always flirting with Sakanade! Whoever said that zanpakuto mirrored the personality of the wielder was _wrong_. I never did anything like that… at least not all the time._

_My zanpakuto was just like Hiyori; they both had short shit syndrome. Suzuki was only 4'3" in height, and looked like a freaking eleven-year old. Crimson hair that was styled in a messy tomboyish hairdo, Suzuki was the definition of feisty. Her eyes were black irises with orange lines running inside them, representing how coals looked like in a fire. She was flat-chested and had no curves whatsoever, but she was still quite a pretty little girl._

_Suzuki wore a brown robe that was ten sizes too big for her. She usually wore the hood to conceal her face, making her look like a medieval monk. She was barefoot all the time, and didn't like the cold at all. To top it all, she could spit out lava._

_"Yo Queen! Ya listening to us?" my Hollow asked, her lips curved up in that demented smirk of hers._

_"I feel like burning someone," Suzuki whined._

_I sighed, "Well you're not killing anyone right now, so stop complaining brat."_

_"Can't you take us to Sakanade then?" the girl carried on, "I miss sitting on his lap and kissing him."_

_"The bloody hell Suzuki!" I exclaimed, "Why would Sakanade be making out with a freaking child?"_

_My Hollow shrugged, "I really don't care. I just want ta see that Hollow in Shinji's world; he and I have unfinished business."_

_"What type of business?" Suzuki leaned to the Hollow, "Did you guys get it on?"_

_Not only was she a whining, ungrateful pain-in-my-ass, Suzuki was also very perverted. It was very disturbing to have a hormonal child rampaging in the depths of your mind alongside a crazy Hollow that wanted to kill Shinji's Hollow constantly; all because he had 'the audacity' to steal a kill from her back when they were Hueco Mondo._

_"I'm out of here," I muttered._

_"See ya Queenie," my Hollow snickered._

_Suzuki waved and didn't say anything more. Mother F-_

I breathed in sharply as I returned to my world. Hiyori glanced up and scowled.

"Can't you speak to your zanpakuto quietly," she snapped.

I picked up my wakizashi, "You said you wanted to kill someone, Suzuki."

The hilt began heating up and I could feel her excitement. Bloodthirsty thing.

"Shut up you two," Shinji murmured, "He's coming."

Hiyori and I glared at each other before facing the door. Footsteps pattered outside, and I could feel Ichigo's present. A second later, he walked into the warehouse. His face was blank, not betraying any of his thoughts or feelings.

The door slid down closed (secretly because Lisa had pulled it down and Shunpoed back to her spot) and Ichigo looked up at us.

"Good job finding this place Ichigo," Shinji stood up.

Fiddling with his hat, he sneered, "My, so serious. I wander what that means… wait, have you finally decided to join us?"

"I'm sort of impressed you found our hideout," I added.

Shinji agreed, "I don't mean to put you down, but you _do_ kind of suck at detecting spiritual pressure. The bottom line is that I figured that you'd come here, eventually. To make it easier for you, we got together and pumped out as much spiritual pressure to help you find your way here," his grin only grew bigger like the weirdo he was, "And I guess it worked. The fact that you're here convinces me that you've finally decided to come over to our side. Am I right?"

Wow, could this guy talk or what? He had verbal diarrhea.

Ichigo shouted back at him, "Bite me!"

Shinji's face twisted into a gape, and he made a noise that sounded very similar to one of a duck.

"Careful Ichigo," I said, "Last time I said that he really did bite me," I licked my lip for emphasis.

"Shinji," Kensei growled.

"I have no intention of joining you people. I'm not that desperate," Ichigo grinned, "I'm here to use you Shinji."

"Oh is that so," Shinji muttered.

As Ichigo went on about how we were going to train him to control his Hollow, the more aggravated everyone was getting. Couldn't he just be a good boy and listen to old Granny Yan-yan for once? Did I not tell him I could convince everyone to help him? But no, Ichigo had to be the tough guy _once again_. What a drama queen.

"You must think we're a bunch of pushovers," Shinji smirked, "And I can't believe you would use your friend Ichigo; the one who has protected you all these years. Throwing away fifteen years of her life just to fulfill your mother's request," he glanced at me.

"I'll make you teach me," Ichigo threatened.

Shinji looked slightly peeved at the teenager, "Oh yeah, and how so."

"I guess I'll beat it out of ya," Ichigo smirked.

Shinji smiled, "You're welcome to try."

Within a moment, the two men were fighting. I watched as Shinji moved around and pressured Ichigo, and how little Ichigo used his strength to counter. Suzuki howled, and I was guessing she was worried about Sakanade. I wasn't too worried; Shinji was an ex-captain after all. But I also couldn't ignore the knot forming in my stomach as I watched him fight Ichigo.

We all jumped down to the ground level as Ichigo crashed into a pile of crates. That was gonna leave a mark… ouch.

"Shinji, don't kill him," I warned, still looking at the angered boy.

He nodded, and the two lunged at each other again.

"Well this is surprising," Rose said, "The boy seems to be a good fighter. He seems to be holding off Shinji."

Lisa snapped at him, "Idiot, you better get your eyes fixed. Can't you see Shinji's not even trying out there? He's not even breaking a sweat."

Hachi contradicted her, "To be honest, Ichigo doesn't seem to be bringing everything he has in the fight either. He seems to be holding back."

Everyone was so grumpy today. Ichigo sure did choose a wrong time to come. It was just that time where all the Visored got really pissed for no apparent reason, and we usually fought each. Sometimes it was words, and sometimes it was swords.

"Yeah, I figured the guy's gotta be pretty freaked out," Love said in his lax voice.

Maybe there was someone who wasn't in a crappy mood right now.

Mashiro asked, "You really think so; over what?"

Kensei took a step forward, "It must be his Hollow. Little punk thinks that every time he fights, he'll release that inner Hollow and won't be able to control it. That's why he wants it suppressed. And that makes him damaged goods in my books."

"Nee-sama, he isn't a toy or anything," I sighed.

"Why are we even trying to recruit this guy anyway?" thanks, I love being ignored.

"I won't have anyone criticizing my little Ichi," I snapped, "He's strong; I've seen it. He defeated Byakuya Kuchiki, Jin Kariya, and Kenpachi Zaraki. His will to protect his friends is unbreakable, so just shut the hell up Nee-sama."

Lisa muttered, "You act like his mother."

Sheesh, what was it with these people? One minute I'm his girlfriend, now I'm his mother! Make up your minds already!

Hiyori sighed and began walking forward, "Hachi, add on another five more force fields."

"Yes, as you wish," Hachi nodded.

"Shinji, time out!" Hiyori slammed her foot into the blonde's face.

"Hiyori!" I gasped as Shinji went flying through the window.

I scrambled outside to see my friend lying on the gravel. What a dipshit, he was obviously still alive and not injured.

"Shinji, get up," I looked down on him, hands on hips.

He smirked, "How about you coming down."

"You must have hit your head really hard," I shook my head, "Now come on."

I held out my hand to help him up, but he pulled me down. I can't believe I fell for that trick; how cliché. Though I didn't mind how close our faces were or Shinji's hand at the back of my neck.

Suzuki's voice rung in my head. _Sakanade, are you there?_

_Yeah, I'm here._ The older zanpakuto responded coolly.

Preferring not to listen to the two playing each other, I looked at Shinji's face. His lips were slightly open, his eyes watching my every movement. He was such a player, but he did it in such a way that you couldn't ignore him.

"You're so predictable," I chuckled.

He rolled his eyes, "You can't tell me you saw that coming."

"Of course I did," I lied, running my hands through his hair, "I saw you coming along the whole time, Shinji."

He smirked, "Oh did you now."

I smiled, pressing my lips against his nose before getting up. Stretching, I watched as Shinji also hauled himself off the ground and dusted himself off. I felt Hiyori's presence change, and I wondered why the idiot placed on her Hollow mask. Surely she wasn't _that_ thick? I had warned them about Ichigo being strong, but _nooo_ Hiyori had to go and pull out his Hollow.

"This is going to be a long day," I groaned, tilting my head back.

Shinji shrugged, "At least he came finally."

Yeah, finally was definitely the correct word to use. Waiting a whole month for Ichigo to make up his mind was way too long for. Convincing him was hard, but in the end…

The fun was only starting.

Between the squeaking of the machine, Lisa counting, Shinji complaining about food, and Love laughing over his manga, I was getting _pretty_ angry. My body was squished between Shinji and the couch.

"Do you seriously have to lean on me?" I asked him.

He glanced up at me, "But you're really comfy."

I stroked his hair, and leaned back. I might as well try to get relaxed. But it's kind of hard when Ichigo is throwing around workout machines at everyone.

I quickly jumped out of the way, and winced when Shinji got hit by the flying hunk of metal. Hiyori ducked just in time to miss both Shinji and the machine, before she lifted Shinji and started having a go at Ichigo. I rushed over to the blonde man and wiped away the blood running down his head.

After Hiyori and Ichigo argued with each, Hiyori started beating him up with her sandal. I watched with amusement as she threw him down to the ground, the 'homemade' machine following him. It smacked into his chin. Now _that_ had to hurt like hell.

Shinji began explaining the reason why he was on the workout thing. That just made Ichigo even more riled up.

"I get it; that thing is supposed to drain me of my spiritual energy. Big deal!" he shouted at us, "With the spirit energy I have, I could go on that thing for almost a whole week! Just teach me how to control my Hollow already! I don't have time to waste with you stupid Visored!"

"Shut your mouth!" Shinji yelled back, causing everyone to quiet down.

"Shinji," I began.

He shouted at me, "Don't even start Ayane!"

I looked at my feet, "Sorry Shinji."

Shinji turned back to Ichigo, "You don't have time? That's great coming from someone who doesn't even know how long it takes for the Hōgyoku to awaken."

"Wait… what did you just say?" Ichigo stuttered.

"I said stop blabbing when you don't know anything about the Hōgyoku and Hollowfication!" he snapped.

"H-how do you know about the Hōgyoku?" Ichigo asked, clearly shocked.

"I know all about it; the Hōgyoku, the Arrancars, even Sosuke Aizen," Shinji said, "I've known about them for many, many years."

Shinji Shunpoed in front of Ichigo and shoved his hand in his face, and began explaining why he wanted Ichigo to take some time.

"But now that I think about it, you can already turn into a shinigami, you can use your Shikai, and you have a Bankai," a bright light charged in his hand, "But I think we should just teach you how to control your Hollow; like you originally asked us to."

"Are you ready Ichigo? I hope you don't… regret this," Ichigo blacked out and Love quickly picked him up.

We all started heading towards the underground training yards. I walked next to Shinji carrying Zangetsu. Damn, how did Ichigo carry this thing around? It was so heavy.

"Are you managing there?" Rose asked.

I winked, "If Hiyori can pick up Shinji then I have to be able to carry this otherwise I would never forgive myself."

"Show off," Hiyori muttered.

"Oops," I smack the hilt of Zangetsu against her forehead.

"What the-" she started but was silenced by Shinji's glare.

I watched him carefully before whispering to Lisa, "He's in a mood."

She grunted in agreement, "I guess he wasn't happy with the way you were protecting Ichigo."

"What?" I was surprised, "How is that my fault?"

"Men get jealous over the strangest things, Ayane," she shrugged.

I sighed, and turned around to Shinji again. I thought after the little incident last week he would have chilled down a bit. It obviously wasn't the case.

We all entered a massive desert-like terrain where Love dropped Ichigo. I placed the zanpakuto next to him before stepping back next to Lisa.

"Hachi, put up a force field here too," Shinji ordered.

"What?" Hachi gasped.

"Don't 'what' me. You're the one who's standing there with his mouth open trying to catch flies," he shot back.

As Hachi recited the incantation, we all took our positions and sat down. I leaned against a rock and teased Hiyori about her tooth.

"Shut up before I kick your ass," she threatened.

I laughed, "Dream on, Snaggletooth."

Mashiro pouted, "Yan-yan, you mustn't tease Hiyori."

"I'm not teasing her, I'm just merely insulting that weird tooth of hers," I smacked Hiyori across the head, "Am I right Monkey Girl?"

It was mean, I know, but Hiyori was so amusing when she was angry. And she always fell for it every time. And at least I didn't insult her like Shinji did; I still kept it playful.

A wind started picking up, and Ichigo began to make really deep breathing sounds. His fingers and feet began moving, and I figured the Hollow was getting use to the body. Once his head lifted, Hachi's Gochūtekkan collapsed.

"Here it comes," Shinji murmured to himself.

Lisa stood up, "Hachi, open the force field. I'm on duty today so I'll be going first."

"All right Lisa," Hachi moved his fingers and created a doorway appear in the orange shield.

Shinji eyed her, "Let's not try to kill him, Lisa."

"Yeah," she scoffed, "If he doesn't kill me first."

Ichigo's Hollow proved to be quite troublesome, and continued to get stronger. Shinji's turn had just ended, and he had just smacked the living hell out of Ichigo. I was impressed though; he hadn't even broken a sweat.

Shinji walked out of the force field. Just as he was about to step through the doorway Hachi had made, the Hollowfied Ichigo lunged at him swiftly. I Shunpoed behind Shinji while unsheathing Suzuki, and sliced off Ichigo's hand. He howled in pain, but the missing limb grew back quickly.

Lifting my hand to my ear and swiping it over quickly, I formed my mask over my mask.

"Shinji," my voice was double-toned, "You shouldn't turn your back on your enemy, moron."

He smirked, "Well I knew you would protect me."

I'm not quite sure if he was being facetious about the whole protecting thing, so I chose to ignore it. My attention quickly turned the moment Ichigo tried hitting me. His moves were strong but reckless. I was able to predict him without thinking, and therefore was able to block his moves and counter them. His regeneration rate was impressive though. I was also surprised that he was still going after the number of times I cut off one of his limbs.

"Okay, time," Kensei called out after ten minutes, "Mashiro, your turn."

The green-haired woman looked timid, "Do I have to?"

"Everyone has to go," Hiyori said.

"I can still go!" I called back, "Mashiro can get us lunch or something."

Bad choice. I also took Hachi's place because I felt bad that he had to fight _and _keep the shield up. By the time I swapped spots with Hiyori, I was exhausted. Ichigo was a lot stronger than I expected, and actually started copying my tactics. Somehow, he figured out how to release his Bankai. He had also started evolving into one ugly and brutal monster.

I sat next to Shinji and began rewrapping one of my wounds from the battle with Ulquiorra.

"Are you alright?" he eyed the scab on my shoulder, and stared at the gash in my abs.

"Yeah, it's nothing much," I replied, "Are you alright?"

His face screwed up into a look of pure confusion, and I said, "You look bored."

He was about to answer me when Ichigo froze. We watched as the Hierro of his Hollow crumbled away, and Ichigo fell to the ground. Shinji and I were the first to get up, followed by the others.

"How are you feeling?" Shinji asked.

"Great. Just fine," Ichigo smiled before falling asleep.

Shinji shook his head before calling out, "Okay, where's lunch!"

How could he think of his stomach at a time like this? He was so freaking immature.

I sat down next to Ichigo as everyone headed upstairs, and watched as he breathed in and out. His orange, spikey hair blew up and down in sync to his snores. It reminded me of the time when he was a kid, right after he had had a nightmare.

_Ichigo shot up in panic, his breathing was deep and fast. I rushed over to him through the window, landing next to his bed silently. His amber eyes widened in fear._

_"Y-you again?" he gasped._

_I knelt next to him, "What's wrong Ichigo?"_

_He seemed relieved that I was here because his arms flew around me and he cried, "I had a dream about Mommy!"_

_I sighed, wrapping my arms around his little body. This happened every week. Ichigo would always have a dream with something about Masaki's death. It broke my heart to see him cry, and I usually had to ignore it. But every once and a while, I couldn't bear leaving him alone and rushed to him._

_"Hush, hush," I soothed him, "Okaasan is in a better place now. She wouldn't want her strong Ichigo to be sad like this."_

_His sobs and sniffles filled the air, and he didn't stop crying. That was obviously not going to work. I guess it was time for a pep talk._

_"Ichigo, what about Yuzu and Karin? They never knew your mother, can you imagine how they feel?" that caught his attention, "You must be strong for not only Masaki, but your sisters as well. You must protect them and take care of them. It is what Okaasan would want."_

_He nodded and hugged me, "Thank you Onee-chan!"_

_I smiled and kissed his messy hair, "There's no need to thank me, Ichigo. Now why don't you go to sleep?"_

_Ichigo suddenly became frightened again, "But what about the nightmares?"_

_I hesitated before saying, "Would you prefer it if I stayed with you?"_

_He grinned, "Yes please!"_

_Lying back down, he pulled me down with him. The little boy curled up to me, and snuggled into the blanket I pulled over his little body. Soon, Ichigo's breathing became relaxed, blowing around his spiky hair. His chubby cheeks were stained red, and I wandered why he was blushing._

_"Silly boy," I chuckled before slipping out of the window quietly._

"Ayane?" Ichigo's voice woke me up.

When did I fall asleep? Well on the bright side, I didn't feel tired anymore after fighting Hollow Ichigo. I sat up and stretched.

"You better move quickly," I yawned.

"Why?" his eyebrows scrunched together.

"You're too slow!" Hiyori came flying past me.

Her foot slammed into Ichigo's face, and the two rolled across the dirt. They began kicking and yanking each other's hair, yelling at each other. I watched in amusement, and briefly glanced at Shinji as he stood next to me before laughing at them again.

"Shouldn't you try and stop them before they kill each other?" Shinji asked.

My eyebrow rose automatically at the question, "I don't want to get kicked in the face as well. You go do it."

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah, you know me and my whole flashback habit, but I can't help it! LOL :D I hope you guys don't mind me putting it in italics this time, but I felt like doing something different. If you don't like the italics 'cause it's hard to read, please tell me so I can change it ;) But obviously if you want me to keep it then you can tell me that too :D Thanks for reading and I don't know when the next update will be but I'll try hard just because I love you guys so much 3**

**Thanks to all my followers, reviewers, and people who put this story as their favorite! The story is starting to get close to its end, but I was also thinking of doing a little drabble series on this so we'll see how that turns out ;) **

** xOx ShinjiHirako XoX**


	7. Ducklings, Wimps, and Human Girlfriends

**Sorry for the wait, but my mind went haywire and I started thinking of all these ideas for other Fanfictions. I don't really like this chapter much but I hope you do :)**

**I would also like to give a special thank you to all my supporters so far; reviewers, followers, and people who chose my FanFic as one of their favorites:**

**Reviewers:**

Jess

Rwisher

Endeavour

Aleiaa

**Followers**

Aleiaa

DarkRaven66

Glittering-Red-Rose

Lexiful Sunshine

Lumina13

Rwisher

Sasuna123

yunjing1134

**People who placed my story on their favorite's list**

DarkRaven66

PetraA5144518

mebo1

**I love all you guys (including everyone who has been reading) and thanks a lot ;)**

**Chapter 7**

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed as his mask shattered.

I glanced at Lisa, "This has to be the ninth time it's broken."

She nodded, not once taking her eyes off the shinigami, "He really is slow."

For once, I had to agree. Ichigo was pretty sucky at this type of stuff, and it was boring the hell out of me. How come Hiyori got to have all the fun? It was so unfair; I wanted to beat up Ichigo as well! Maybe if I hit him enough times he would actually start trying.

"How long was that?" Shinji asked Kensei.

Kensei glanced at the stopwatch in his hand before sighing, "Four seconds."

"Four seconds?!" Shinji repeated.

"Only _four_?" Mashiro asked. She was just as shocked as Shinji was.

I cupped my hands around my mouth, "Hey Ichigo, I've seen freaking ducklings fight better than you! Start moving that fat ass of yours before I shove my foot up it!"

The hothead glared at me, "Just shut up Ayane! I don't need you to insult m-" he grunted as Hiyori thrust her fist into his stomach.

I grimaced, and Love said flatly, "Now that had to hurt."

Rose nodded an exclaimed dramatically, "When will-" he, too, also grunted as Lisa hit him on the back of his head.

"Don't even start now idiot!" she growled.

I returned to my original position. My legs were crisscrossed, and my elbows leaned on each knee while my head rested in my hands. I watched lazily as Ichigo and Hiyori lunged at one another.

Hiyori started kicking him, but Ichigo blocked them with his arm. But he was sent flying back as Hiyori's foot came in for the last final kick. Ichigo crashed into the rock a few feet behind him, creating a cloud of dust.

"That's surprising; I never knew Hiyori had learnt how to use Gatoringu Jidanda," I said as the dust cleared.

Shinji looked at me, "That's because you were gone for fifteen years moron."

I shrugged, "Whatever."

Ichigo jumped back up, positioning his hand on his forehead. Watching him continuously get beaten up by Hiyori was hurting my pride. This wasn't the Ichigo I knew in battle.

"Is this what you would do if you were facing Byakuya or Kariya?" I yelled, "Put some effort in it Ichigo!"

"Shut up!" he growled underneath his Hollow mask.

Turning to the conversation between the Visored, I listened to Shinji telling Kensei about Mashiro being able to Hollowfy for fifteen hours without the proper training. To think that Kensei didn't remember something like that just proved that he was getting too old for this stuff.

Hachi tried stopping Mashiro from teasing Kensei, "Now, now-" he suddenly broke off and looked up at the direction of the stairs.

"What's wrong Hachi?" Shinji asked.

"Someone has just slipped through my force field and entered the building," Hachi said.

I instinctively stood up and unsheathed my zanpakuto. Suzuki seemed to giggle in my hand, trembling slightly with each laugh.

"Is it a shinigami?" Love asked.

"No," Hachi was deep in thought, "The technique was created when I became a Visored so it cannot be broken by a soul reaper's Kidō."

"Then who is it?" Kensei snapped, "Are you suggesting it's a Visored like us?"

"I really don't know," poor Hachi was so confused, "The thing that puzzles me the most is that they didn't simply destroy the barrier, they just slipped right through it. A Visored would never be able to do that, not at all."

"You're right," Kensei went wide-eyed, "Then what in the hell is it?"

"That's what I'm about to find out," I began walking to the stairwell cautiously.

"Don't get yourself killed," Shinji said.

I glanced at him, "Your lack of confidence in me is kind of insulting, Shinji."

"Yeah, you forget she's a trained assassin," Lisa pointed out.

I Shunpoed into the room upstairs, looking around. There was no one here. I scanned the room one last time just in case. Someone was here, I could feel their reiastu. My eyes snapped to the direction of something moving behind the crates.

"Hadō number thirty-one; Shakkahō!" the red fire ball went flying from the palm of my hand and into the crates.

There was a yelp as the wooden planks went flying everywhere after they splintered. Wasting no time, I rushed over and kicked the person, grabbed their arm and twisted it backward. I brought my sword up to their throat and was just about to slit it when I recognized the reiastu.

"Orihime?" I asked in shock.

The orange hair, the Shin Shin Rika that pulled it back was undeniable. I released her, and she spun around. Her blue eyes were wide with fright but once she saw my face, she smiled.

"Ayane, I'm so glad to see you!" she hugged me, "Why are you hanging out in a place like this?"

"O-Orihime…" my temper flared, "What the hell are you doing here? You're lucky it was me who came up and not one of the others!"

"The others?" the human asked me, her eyes wide with interest.

Crap, now I had said too much. She was probably looking for Ichigo, but how had she sensed his reiastu? Hachi's force field would have obscured it all along with ours. And was she the one that slipped through the force field?

"Is there anyone else with you?" I demanded, holding up my sword in warning.

Orihime shook her head, "No, it's just me. I came here to tell Ichigo something," she paused, "But don't worry about it; it's nothing important."

"Is it something about Sosuke Aizen?" the expression on her face was so predictable.

"H-how do you know about Aizen?" she exclaimed.

"It's a long story that I can tell you another time," I sighed, "You better come with me I guess."

"Really? You'll let me see Ichigo?" her eyes were so hopeful.

"Yeah, just don't make it too long," I said, "He needs to train so he doesn't have time for little play dates with his friends," I didn't really bother hiding my irritation.

Was she stupid enough to come to a place like this alone? Obviously she was otherwise she would have thought twice before coming. You would think that my dear Ichigo would have taught her something.

She nodded, and I led her down the staircase. Orihime gasped as she saw the training grounds then backed away as she spotted the Visored. What a sissy; they weren't _that_ scary… besides Snaggletooth of course. That chick could scare pretty much anything with that scowl of hers.

"A human," Kensei said over all the gasps.

Orihime said nervously, "Uh… hi everyone, does anyone know where the restroom is?" she began laughing nervously, "Just kidding."

I rolled my eyes, and Kensei was just as annoyed, "Say what?"

Lisa informed him, "She said she was kidding, Kensei. Don't get mad; it's just a joke."

Love added, "Well I wouldn't kid around if I were in her situation."

Tell me about it. I knew she was idiotic, but did she seriously have to do that? Out of all the things she could have said, that was the one she chose. She was nearly as idiotic as Ichigo and Shinji.

Orihime looked to the side as Ichigo came crashing into a rock. He lay on the ground, his breathing was tight but he thankfully was still alive. Hiyori was probably aware that if she killed him that I would hunt her down, and rip her to shreds… or I could always get my Hollow to do that; she likes that sort of stuff.

"What are you doing Ichigo?" Hiyori asked, her patience wearing away.

"Damn," he breathed, trying to get up.

Orihime gasped, "Ichigo it's you!"

He looked up, "Orihime?"

When Ichigo went to go speak with his girlfriend, I started stretching. Man, and to think yesterday was boring; today totally topped it. I sat down with my legs stretched out and tried touching my toes. I bent down until my head touched the ground and spread my legs wider apart, still touching my toes.

"How come Yan-yan is so supple?" Mashiro asked.

I stretched my arms while explaining, "In the Stealth Force you had to be quick and agile. I just never allowed my joints to tighten even when we came here to the World of the Living."

"You mean you've been stretching every day for the past a hundred and ten years?" Mashiro drew in her breath and bent down to look at me.

I nodded and Hachi said, "That's quite a task. I commend you for having so much patience."

I laughed, "Thanks Hachi, but I don't really have anything to do most of the time so I just workout most of the time."

All three of us turned when we heard Kensei growl, "Just what the hell was up with that girl?"

Lisa stated flatly, "She talked to Ichigo for a while before she just left in a blink of an eye."

"It looked to me that she and Ichigo were close friends," Rose added.

Before I could confirm, Shinji, with his hands in his pockets, said, "That girl was Orihime Inoue."

"Huh? What the hell Shinji?" Kensei spoke the words right out of my mouth.

He also added, "Do you know that girl or something?"

"Orihime," Shinji sighed, "Was my first love."

"Now I can tell you're just lying again," Kensei grumbled.

Lisa yelled at the blonde, "Shinji, you say that about all the cute girls. You even said that to me once."

Oh excuse _me_. I never realized that Lisa was so adorable. Ugh, what a bighead.

"All the cute girls huh?" Hiyori asked, "Funny I never remember you saying that to me!"

"That's because I didn't Snaggletooth," Shinji frowned.

"Don't take your eyes off me!" Ichigo charged at Hiyori.

As Ichigo and Hiyori began training again, Shinji stared off into space. I hopped onto one hand and flung myself into the air before kicking him in the head with both feet. He faceplanted into the ground, groaning.

"Ow Ayane, what the hell is wrong with you!" he shouted, rubbing his head.

"You asshole, you always say that about the human girls but not any of us!" I yelled back.

He stood up and smirked, "Getting jealous."

I huffed, and Shinji whispered in my ear, "You were my first love, Ayane."

My knuckles left his nose bleeding as I walked away, "Yeah, it's a little too late for that moron."

Cracking my neck, I enjoyed the clicks it made before picking up my zanpakuto. I headed over to Hiyori and smacked her with my hilt. Wow I was on a roll today.

She gripped her head, "What the-"

"Can it Snaggletooth," I said, jerking my thumb to our comrades, "Go take a break. I've got this."

"I'm not tired though!" Hiyori said.

I gave her the evil eye, "Hiyori," my voice was threatening, "Go. Sit. Down."

She relented, and stomped away. I turned to Ichigo, who was staring at our argument. He was most likely wondering how I just made Hiyori do what I want. Let's just say it was a combination of skill, years of experience, and a dominating part of my personality.

But right now, it was time to get his retention time increased, and I had an idea of how to do it.

I unsheathed my Wakizashi and threw the sheath toward Love, who caught it. I smiled at him before facing Ichigo with a hard expression. He took his stance, and I laughed.

I flash stepped to his side and kicked him in the hip, "You're too slow."

He stumbled back, and gripped his zanpakuto. He blocked my next attack, but I quickly nicked him under the chin. He went flying back, but anchored his zanpakuto into the ground to stop.

"You're too weak!" I told him, pressing my sword against his.

He gritted his teeth as I kept hitting my blade against his. I turned Suzuki around in my hand and sliced into Ichigo's ribs. He gasped, jumping back.

"You have no control whatsoever," I said, "I could have killed you every time there, Ichigo."

The others looked shocked that I was being so rough on the teenager, though Kensei seemed satisfied that I was teaching Ichigo a lesson. Shinji looked as though he was ready to stop me right there and then, but stayed where he was.

"To control your Hollowfication is the key to this. You must be able to use your Hollow's strength and speed at any time, Ichigo," I informed him, "Note how I was only barely hitting your sword when you were blocking, but when I hit your ribs, it was different. Surely you felt it. If I used all of my Hollow's strength along with my own, the top half of your body would be lying on the ground right now. So instead I just simply used enough to cut you deeply."

"When I was using Shunpo, I was going slowly so you could see where I was. But," I began circling around him, creating clones, "You cannot tell which one of this clones are me, can you?"

His amber eyes were calculating, and I was happy that he was paying attention. I Shunpoed back to my original spot and held my sword up. Suzuki began howling as red reiastu encircled me.

"Kisuke taught you about resolve and the will to kill your enemy," I said, "It is the same here, Ichigo. When you put on your mask," I swiped it on quickly, "Your opponent shouldn't even be able to see you put it on."

I sent a wave of reiastu hurtling at him from swinging my sword, "When you attack with your Hollow powers, you do it without hesitation. You must have a perfect balance between your shinigami half and your Hollow half. If not, you will surely die or be taken over by your Hollow. You must dominate it, to control it and show who is in charge."

"Once you have this figured out, training to keep you mask on will be a piece of cake." lifting my zanpakuto, I grinned, "I hope you're ready Ichigo. I'll hold back so I don't kill you but only if you try and kill me are you going to come out of this alive."

"Wait, what is Yan-yan going to do?" Mashiro asked.

Shinji looked at me, "Ayane, what are you doing?"

"I must admit, my Hollow tends to take over me every once and a while," I confessed, "So just hope it isn't one of those times."

Flames exploded from Suzuki and spread out into the area. Red and crimson flames flickered past blue flames, merging together into one massive fire. The raging inferno surrounded everyone, and the air was filled with crackles. Amber sparks and ashes flew around in the sky. Suzuki's blade became bright orange, simmering the air around her.

Ichigo stared at me, and I smirked. Boy was he in for a surprise. Oh, and so were the others.

"Bankai!"

* * *

**Me: Oh no she didn't**

**xOx ShinjiHirako XoX: Uh... yeah she did :/**

**Me: Psh, you always have to spoil the fun**

**xOx ShinjiHirako XoX: Whatever, like I care**

**Ayane: Will you guys shut up already? Can't you see I'm trying to beat the living shit out of Ichigo**

**Ichigo: Hey, I heard that!**

**Ayane: Does it look like I care?**

**Shinji: Ayane, you are smoking ;)**

**Me: Shinji, that's just her Bankai...**

**xOx ShinjiHirako XoX: And what's with the emoticon? What a weirdo.**

**Me: I wouldn't talk if I were you. You used one at the beginning of our conversation.**

**xOx ShinjiHirako XoX: You wanna go sister?**

**Me: *scoff* How could you possibly beat me? I've seen ducklings stronger than you.**

**Ayane: Hey! That's my line!**

**Ichigo: Are we battling or what?**

**Shinji: Looks like someone has a death wish. What a moron.**

**Ayane: You say something 'bout my boy Blondie?**

**Shinji: N-nope.**

**Ayane: I'm watching you Shinji Hirako.**

**Shinji: Whatever... OW! Don't you think you've hit me enough times today Ayane? Don't you ignore me... why do I even bother :|**

* * *

**Bye guys ;) thanks for reading so far 3**


	8. The Flaming Bankai

**Hey guys, sorry the new update took so long. I could list a whole bunch of explanations why I didn't post this up sooner (like school starting, my other FanFictions) but it was mostly because I couldn't really think of anything in particular. I had an awesome idea but then I scrapped it, leaving me with nothing to work on. So if this chapter sucks I apologize :) Thanks to everyone and I love you guys :D**

**Chapter 8**

As soon as the word left my mouth, Shuzuki roared to life. The short blade broke off into three fiery tendrils that flared and danced wildly. They became so hot that the flames turned white, a thin blue arc centering each wisp.

Shuzuki's blade began to form out of the three fires as they braded into one solid blade. It was a lot longer than her usual size, probably the length of a Nodachi. The cloth attached to the end of her hilt burnt slowly, leaving ash float into the air.

"Honou no Muchi," I said proudly, holding my Bankai in a battle-ready stance.

Ichigo and I were surrounded by flames that seemed to darken anything behind them. Even though he was ten meters away from me, I could visibly see the sweat rolling off his cheeks. Ooh, nasty. A sweaty and smelly teenage boy was _not_ someone I wanted to see, let alone battle. But releasing my Bankai was worth the look on his face.

Too bad I couldn't see Shinji through the array of fire. I could just imagine his mouth hanging open, his brown eyes staring disbelief.

"Why looking so shocked Ichigo?" I pulled my mask back over my face, "You're not the only one who has a Bankai."

He stared blankly at me.

"If you can beat me with just a Shikai then I'll be impressed," I prompted him.

He smirked, "What is it with you people and seeing my Bankai?"

A grin crept on my lips, "It's refreshing to battle someone who won't die in the first few seconds of a fight."

"Bankai!" Ichigo yelled, holding his zanpakuto horizontally, the blade pointed towards me.

I watched as his dark red reiastu erupted from underneath his feet and absorbed him in its darkness. When it released him from its grasps, Ichigo wore that signature robe that I had seen so many times before. But never did I think I would actually battle it.

This was going to be fun.

He flicked the last of the reiastu off his pitch-black blade, "Tensa Zangetsu."

I wish I could mock him for his tense and serious demeanor, but decided to remain quiet. I needed to observe his every move, and ensure I could block or avoid it. I may have had an advantage with my speed and agility, as well as watching Ichigo battle a countless of times, but he was strong. Maybe not as strong as I thought he would have been, but he was still a force to be reckoned with. Nothing went past Ichigo in the heat of battle. He never missed a beat. And that's what made him so dangerous.

Ichigo was the first to make a move, rushing forward into battle like usual. I easily blocked it, countering it with a blow hard enough to push him back.

"You moron," I chided him. "Do you honestly need me to tell you to put on your damn Hollow mask? You're stupider than I thought Ichigo."

"Shut up," he growled as he placed his hand to his forehead. That had to be one of his favorite phrases or something, because he was _always _using it.

I Shunpoed in front of him and aimed for his neck. He quickly blocked it, but was obviously unprepared for the move. I swung my sword into his, and turned around to kick him in the face. He caught my foot and forced me away, grunting as he tried to. Was I really that heavy? I _really_ had to stop snacking so much. I didn't want to end up like Yoruichi.

"The hell was that?" he shouted, swinging his arms around like a madman.

"Watch where you point that thing," Shinji sighed lazily.

Both Ichigo and I stared at the blonde. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, hunching over himself as if he couldn't support his own weight. I eyed him worriedly, wandering how the hell he managed to get past my wall of fire.

Though, I couldn't deny that I preferred him here. I had a tendency of getting back into my old habits of assassination. My mind was only focused on one thing, and that was to kill. I didn't care who it was, showing no mercy at all. It was kind of scary now that I think back on it. All my targets would have seen the cold gleam in my eyes before they died.

Not to mention that Shinji looked gorgeous right now. The way the dim light of the fire caught his hair, making it look so much more breathtaking. He was facing Ichigo at the moment, so I could see his profile. He was truly beaut –argh, I sound like Rose now.

His sleepy gaze met mine, and I quickly looked away. But he caught me staring, and I heard her him snicker. I really hated that man sometimes.

Turning back to Ichigo, I explained, "You are way too slow putting on your mask."

Ichigo muttered something that I didn't quite catch, and something told me I didn't want to know what it was. Though I found it amusing how angry he got. It reminded me of Shuzuki a lot.

_Shut your mouth, Ayane. _The zanpakuto in my hand growled. _You're just as bad as I am._

Shuzuki's voice was now more mature. Like all zanpakuto, she changed forms when in Bankai. And in Shuzuki's case, she became a little (note that I said a little) less childish and bratty. I almost wished I could have my Bankai released all the time.

Ichigo lunged toward me, his Hollow mask forming as he charged. Okay, that I will admit was smart of him to think so early in training. Snaggletooth only thought of the idea once nearly all her bones had been broken by –you guessed it –yours truly.

You see, it's actually quite simple. Rose is the drama queen, Lisa is the pervert, Kensei is the asshole, Hiyori is the real-life version of Chucky, Mashiro is the annoying cutie, Hachi is the calm-demeanor grandpa with the weird hairdo, Love is… I'm actually not really sure. Shinji is the laidback (and hot) baka, while I am the bitch who trains everyone and kicks their asses in the process. But enough about us; let's look back onto the battle.

Our heads pressed together as we pressed our zanpakuto together. They grinded together hard, creating a clicking sound each time one blade slipped against the other. Shuzuki was only too excited, her reiastu absorbing both of us.

Ichigo forced the two swords toward my face, and I ducked, driving my zanpakuto through his shoulder. I tried to ignore the guilt that washed over me as my blade dug into his muscles. He gasped, but ripped the blade out his body. But it was already too late. I darted towards him, kicking him in the face to stun him. My knuckles continuously punched him in the stomach at a rapid pace. I gripped his coat and lifted him off momentarily. Before my strength gave in, my leg came up to the level of my shoulder and thrust Ichigo into the air. I Shunpoed up to where he was and pushed him back down to the ground with both of my feet.

I landed next to him, my zanpakuto dangling at my side. My boy looked like absolute mess, lying in the mini crater with blood trickling out of his shoulder. Still, for some reason, I was furious with him.

"Is _that_ the best you've got Ichigo?" I asked scornfully.

He remained still, staring up at the sky. For one frightful second, I thought he was dead, but then I saw his chested rising and falling.

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed, "Is this what you've become Ichigo? Has that Hollow really scared you so much that you can't even fight properly?"

"It's not that," he snapped.

My voice rose slightly, "Then what the hell is it?"

He began sitting up again, "I refuse to fight my friend like this. How different from Aizen would I be if I could?"

It looked like I just had to get him angry now. I always hated Plan B.

"You _idiot_!" I shrieked as I kicked him back down, "You think that just because we knew each other for some time we're friends? How do you not know that I'm as bad as Aizen?"

"You're not, you can't," he insisted.

"Think about it Ichigo; I just tried to _kill_ you. And I could have if I wasn't messing around with you," I sneered, "How do you expect to protect your friends if you can't even defeat me? Out of all people you can't beat, it's _me_."

Shinji said warningly, "Ayane, stop it."

Okay, now _that_ was what made me truly pissed off. Look whose protecting Ichigo now.

"Be quiet!" I snapped, flicking my sword upwards in his direction.

A massive wave of fire shot straight out at him. Shinji Shunpoed away from it, but still got burnt on his arm. He cursed, examining his wound.

I slung my zanpakuto against my shoulder and turned away, "You'll face things far worse than me, Ichigo. Do you think I'm going to hesitate when I go and fight Aizen? He was a friend of mine at one time, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop until he is dead," I glared at Ichigo, "You're not cut out for this stuff Ichigo. Oh, but don't worry, I'll make sure I kill Grimmjow, and Aizen, and Ulquiorra all for you."

I wasn't sure what his reaction would be right now. If he just sat there then I don't know what I would do. I'd pretty much thrown everything I had at him, and if that didn't work then I don't know what would.

I spotted the Visored perched up on one of the higher rocks, staring at me with a mixture of amusement and shock in their faces. Shinji was standing where he was before, and I made my way towards him at a leisurely pace.

Through the crackling of the fire and the crunching of dirt beneath my feet, I heard the faintest snarl, "Getsuga Tenshō."

_Fuck._

I whirled around to see a wave of black reiastu coming right at me. There was no way even my Shunpo would be able to escape it without injury; it was too close.

Lifting my hand, I tried to fire up a Cero as quickly as possible. The golden orb had strands of green swimming around its surface, growing as each split second went by. Time seemed to slow down as I watched Ichigo's Getsuga hurtle towards me. Releasing the Cero a second before the black tsunami crashed into me, I braced myself for it.

Even though my Cero dented the power of the Getsuga Tenshō, I didn't escape it at all. The spiritual pressure enveloped my entire body, and I felt like I was being torn apart from inside. It was so dense that it forced me to my knees. The advantage of having a fire-type zanpakuto, I didn't get burnt at all. But this was different; this heat felt like it was melting me away.

After what felt like forever –even though I knew it had only been four seconds at the most –the wave moved on and slowly disintegrated. I was surprised how Shinji got to my side faster than even Ichigo, who had been closer.

Blood trickled into my eye, stinging it like crazy. I looked up to see Ichigo glaring at me. Getting up unsteadily (with some help from Shinji), I grinned hugely and hugged Ichigo tightly. Let's just say he was rather shocked by this gesture.

"So you're not so much of a sissy, eh?" I teased.

He smiled, "No, I guess I'm not."

I stepped back and looked at my zanpakuto. Shuzuki had gone back to her sealed form, but I could still feel how angry she was.

"Why was that cloth burning?" Ichigo pointed to the now-restored strip of green ribbon.

I grinned, "My Bankai isn't complete yet so it just a time limit-"

"You used your incomplete Bankai on me?" Ichigo screamed.

Rubbing my ear, I shrugged, "You're not the only one training Ichigo. Besides, do you honestly think I would go against you if I knew I wouldn't be able to control my Bankai?"

Ichigo remained quiet, and I would have enjoyed the moment if the world didn't stop spinning around me. I leaned against Shuzuki, but I could feel my feet rocking back and forth on its own accord. This wasn't very good. Well at least I didn't have to count sheep or any of that crap just to fall asleep tonight.

My body was suddenly supported by another. I glanced up and smiled weakly at Shinji. His hands wrapped around my waist, and he Shunpoed back to the original spot we were all sitting at. My eyes grew heavy, and I fell asleep –or fainted –before I realized… if that even makes sense.

Shinji watched Ayane as she snuggled into his chest. His hands didn't leave her hips, and she hadn't stopped him from touching her there, so he figured it was cool with her.

"She actually looks friendly when she's sleeping," Hiyori smirked.

Love joked, "I think that's just because she's in someone's arms right now."

Hachi stepped forward to Shinji, "Should I heal her wounds?"

Shinji shook his head, "She would probably kill us if we didn't heal Ichigo first."

"Jealous?" Lisa asked, though she already knew the answer.

Before Shinji could answer, Ayane's eyebrows scrunched together, and she turned to her side. Her breathing had become quicker, and she whimpered softly.

"Looks like she just can't escape those nightmares," Kensei sighed.

Shinji nodded, his eyes glued on the girl. Her brown hair was stuck to her forehead, and her hands curled around Shinji's wrist. Ayane seemed to calm down after holding him closely, but she jerked around every once and a while.

"You're an idiot," Shinji murmured to her.

My voice was so hoarse, "Kensei, w-what have you done?"

My brother roared, charging right at me. I Shunpoed out of the way; hand on my zanpakuto but I didn't unsheathe it. I could feel tears pricking my eyes as I watched my sibling howl in the air. He had already broken Hachi's Kidō and hurt everyone. So far I had been attacking him with my Hakuda, but I knew I would have to unsheathe Shuzuki sooner or later.

Love lunged toward Kensei, followed by Lisa. Rose lifted his hand up and began using Sōkatsui. I glanced at Mashiro. This had to stop; these were not the shinigami I knew before. Kensei and Mashiro seemed to be gone, at least for a while hopefully.

I joined Lisa as she swung her sword at Kensei. Shuzuki's sharp metal didn't even pierce his skin, so I began hitting harder. Nothing.

"This is bad," I muttered under my breath.

I lunged at my brother again, planning to use Ryōdan on him. But his massive hand wrapped around my entire body, holding me in place. My arms couldn't break free, no matter how hard I tried.

"Kensei, stop th-" I broke off as his grip grew tighter and tighter.

I could feel my ribs cracking, my arms crushing painfully against my hips. In a vain attempt to escape, I thrashed my legs. My fingers felt numb, and my zanpakuto slipped out of my hand. Despite how much I protested, Kensei still continued to choke the life out of me.

"Ayane!" Rose exclaimed as I finally broke.

No matter how hard I tried to stop, my screams filled the air. The pained cry seemed to echo through the trees, scaring away anything that hadn't escaped the forest yet. The feeling of my body being triturated by my _brother_ was too much to bear.

"Hachi, do it now!"

I wasn't sure who had yelled it. Between my voice having a life of its own, and the sound of my bones splintering, I couldn't distinguish anything right now.

I gasped as Kensei dropped me, and even though I hit the ground hard, I couldn't be more relieved to leave his hold. My hands shook violently, and my chest hurt with each breath, but I was still alive so I wasn't complaining.

"Ayane, are you alright?" a sweet voice asked.

My eyes moved to where my best friend stood.

"Kensei's got one killer embrace," I managed a weak smile, "What are you doing here Sosuke?"

He just smiled at me, and reality hit me. No. He couldn't have done this; I refused to even consider it. But when I noticed everyone's bodies on the ground, and Kaname standing over them, I felt so foolish. How could I have not suspected him? I was supposed to kill these types of people, and here I was unable to even get the one who was closest to me. The one that was the evilest out of them all.

"Y-you bastard," I seethed, "How could you betray us like this?"

"How could we have betrayed you when we was never on your side?" a little boy –Gin if I remembered properly –answered me.

Sosuke stepped forward toward someone behind me. I was about to follow when Sosuke gently lifted me up in a bridal style. I felt ashamed that I was so helpless, so stupid.

"Look Captain," Sosuke's sugar sweet voice rung out again.

I began choking on only the Soul King knew what. What was so strange about it was the fact that it was this white gooey stuff that formed around my face. My body felt so limp, and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. The last thing I heard was a man howling in pain that made my heart ache.

"Ayane," I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"Hirako-taicho?"

Silence.

I opened my eyes to see Shinji staring at me. His eyes were guarded, but I could tell by his stiff movements that I had reopened a wound. Nice one Ayane, really nice.

Avoiding his eyes, I looked around and found myself in my bedroom. I realized that I was safe. I was safe from Sosuke, from Hollowfication, from the grasps of Central Forty-six. But somehow, it didn't make me feel happy or even relieved. It made me feel lost and confused.

Without thinking at all, I huddled into Shinji, wrapping my arms around his neck. I held him closely to me, afraid that if I let go, I would feel lonely again. It was so selfish.

"They're never going to stop," I whispered, "I'll just keep reliving the same nightmares over and over again."

Shinji didn't do anything. I wasn't sure if he was shocked or upset. But it hurt me that he didn't hug me back.

"I'm sorry," I finally said, "I don't know what possessed me to do that."

As my arms left his shoulders his arms wrapped around my waist. His thumbs rubbed up and down my upper thigh, causing shivers to shoot up my spine. As if he wasn't satisfied with my reaction, Shinji pushed me onto his lap, making my legs break apart onto either side of his body. Oh and to add to his pleasure, today just happened to be one of the few days that I actually wore a dress. The skirt rolled up above my knees.

"No offense; but you kinda suck at this sort of stuff," he smirked.

And you don't? How vain.

I grinned cheekily as he leaned in to kiss me. Jumping off his lap, I giggled as he lost his balance and fell off the bed. He's such a clutz. Shinji lay there for a second, probably trying to find out what the hell had just happened.

I knelt down and kissed his forehead softly. Shinji always put me in good mood.

"Thank you baka," I chuckled in his face.

He smirked, "It's a pleasure, moron."

* * *

**I know, you're probably thinking 'It took you about a week to write _this_?' and I totally agree :( So I'm really sorry and I'll try make the next chapter better ;) Until then, have an awesome day, and smile wherever you go. Who knows, life might get tired of upsetting you if you do ;)**


End file.
